The Moon's Plan: Star-crossed Lovers & The King of the Southern Isles
by purplerose69
Summary: The Moon's given Jack the chance to see whose had his powers in the past when he finds he's drawn to a small girl's struggle & finds a way to go to the past to help. But instead its 14 years since & Elsa needs a King now. With their star-crossed relationship on a time limit & a King of the Southern Isles with his sight on Elsa, the only one who knows their fate is in fact the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Questions about the Past**

"So I don't get it, what do you guys do when the seasons for your holiday is up?"

"Well mine never is." The Toothfairy said to Jack. "But I like it that way, I get antsy if I don't have anything to do. There's rarely a time when a child doesn't loose a tooth somewhere."

"Well, I keep the toys being made for every day of the year! There is never a time when a child does not want a toy, or at least a good child! You'd be surprised how many good children there are without a home too…anyway, toys and happiness all seasons round!" North said as they sat in his office.

"What've you got to worry about mate? You just change the weather…you don't have to make eggs or toys or anything anyway? Winter is over in most places where the seasons really change, and what else could you do?"

"Well…I could go somewhere warm and screw around with people…make it cold…but I don't. Nice to relax you know. Why don't I get a holiday to celebrate what I do?"

"You do. _Snow Days_. Sandman doesn't either." The Easter Bunny said nodding over to the Sandman who nodded along agreeing, although he'd been dozing off for most of the conversation.

"Well…I mean I kind of wonder…like how does the Moon give out these powers? Were there always people like us? Who was the last person to control the Frost? What about you guys, have you always been the Easter bunny or jolly ol' Santa Claus?" Jack leaned back, suspending himself in the air.

"As long as I can remember…which has been now for over a good hundred years…maybe two hundred or more…I am not the surest, but I would say long time." North said. "I'm not sure if we can decline the position. The Moon gives us a gift. But if we want to …well pass on the gift he has given us…well then we must be prepared to help him, or at least find another worthy of our position…in some way. But I do not plan on that anytime soon."

"You know, for a boy with such an apt for trouble you really do have an inquisitive brain?" Bunny said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yea, well human brains are larger than rabbit brains…or even kangaroo brains…" Jack said floating above him, knocking Bunny's head with his staff.

"Ehh! Don't go counting on your theories of evolution on me kid, talk to me when you've seen another rabbit that can talk!" Bunny shivered, as a small frost formed on his head. He put up a fist at Jack.

"Well, I guess I haven't. Don't hear that Ozzy accent coming out of many little bunnies' mouths. I guess that's why most of the others are nicer... more cute and cuddly."

"Why I-" Bunny took a step forward.

"Cant you guys just give it up? I thought you two were on good terms after …Pitch…well…" Tooth trailed off.

"Ah, ah, no saying the name of Pitch. He is gone with his darkness and that is that." North shook his hands.

"So do we get like a history book of all the people before us who played our roles?" Jack said, still wondering what their predecessors could have been like.

"Not exactly. It is not as easy. There was a time once, when magic was less taboo. Of course our magic will always and has always been taboo…but less taboo. More common. Think of the magical days back when we hear stories now about the dragon and the unicorn…if they exist we might not know, but if we exist…Hah! There could always be a good chance!"

"Then how do we know? I mean a photo-album or-"

"It is not always safe to go looking into the past. Sometimes you can see things that affect you in a way you might not or should not want. Think Jack, your past set you free but it also opened a darker part of your life, knowing you'd actually passed on well…that we'd all had a past in the human-style of living….not that we are not human, you and I…just less…or more…or something." North shrugged. "Any-who, curiosity killed the rat you know…"

"It was a cat. Believe me." Bunny said.

"or whatever. And the Moon can only grant us the power to see a past that is not ours. The Moon can grant us information…images….scenes of the past or future…but it all depends on our intent with them. The Moon will not show us things if they will cause problems. The Moon will only show us things if our curiousity leads to good things or if it is for others benefit."

"So I can ask the Moon things and it will answer?"

"It's not a Magic Eight ball. Don't go abusing it or next thing you know we'll have a new Frost to deal with. The Moon is the boss and-" Bunny went on until he stopped as Jack's focus went upward.

Jack looked up into the sky through the glass roof. He'd like to know. Who else had this …ability? What did it mean to have it? Did everyone have to die first? Was it something that ran in his family or just a gift the Moon gave out…was it the staff…or was it more?

He looked to his hands. Who else had had these kinds of powers? How did they deal with them? Coldness was something that people rarely admired. He couldn't save a person by warming them up. He did a lot of good things with it. He'd learned to never stop believing that...at least if he wanted to be believed in.

"Well I'm going off. Winter season is over once again, and my turn is around the corner." Bunny said, as he jumped into a burrow.

"Me too. Night comes soon and I have to be ready. Theres a few hundred teeth I need to pick up." Toothiana left out the bay window with baby Tooth.

Sandman left just as soon. When the Moon rose, Sandman worked as well.

"Ah so it is a Night of just you and I again? Will you take to the streets, or stay?" Nick St. North said.

"Stay I think. I really want to find out if-"

"Now, Frost my boy, I will say, if you ask the Moon for something he will provide...most of the time, but understand…looking into the past too closely often brings much trouble. It can either be insightful or it can be dangerous. While I do not question the Moon, if it were to answer your questions thus night, I can question the power you have and what you decide to do with the information he gives you. Being a Guardian means others believe in us. Believe in yourself in the now as well. Not just in the past."

"I think I see what you're saying. I just can't help to wonder."

"Ah and wonder is what I am the Guardian of. Wonder, wonder, wonder." St. Nick left the room.

Jack Frost looked to the glass roof and wondered. He did just that. He wondered who else had had to do deal with his gift? Who else…or had anyone else had to die to achieve it? And it had been both a gift and a curse at times…was he the only one?

Jack Frost fell asleep.

Jack Frost slept, long as the Moon, and the Man of the Moon entered his wonders.

Jack Frost would get his answers, as the Moon shone brighter, Jack Frost began to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Is What Dreams….Or Rather Memories Are Made of**

"What?" Jack shielded his eyes as the bring moonlight crept onto the floor where he'd seen the moon shine once before.

Swirls of silver dust condensed low to the ground, as if something was forming. Was the Moon answering his curiousity? Just as easy as that? Even though last time he asked about his past and got nothing? Even so what was this?

Meanwhile North drearily opened his eyes as two jingling elves tried to awaken him at the sight of the Moonlight creeping through his bedroom door.

"What? What?" He swatted at them as he wiped his eyes, before catching the moon-aura with his own.

"Jack what is going on –" He said as he got up rather quickly in his long johns. He stood still as they watched the moon beam condense.

"What is it?" Jack asked circling it carefully.

"I think Jack, the Moon _has_ decided to answer your answers. You may have one of his stars on your …or well my floor."

"A star?"

"He keeps memories in stars. Special things. People, events, like us. Rarely ever does he share one with one of us like this."

"But I thought stars were like gas balls millions of miles away?"

"Some yes. But the ones we cannot see, the tiny memories of the people who did well, and those who he had gifted with these powers. The originals, well he keeps their memories in the stars for gratification."

"If they're like us…wouldn't they be alive still?"

"We know we are not immortal. Even Sandman could have died against Pitch. But no, the ones before us were not always given a gift of our likes of immortality…think of them as the… lab rats."

"The lab rats?"

"Yes, mine was a Saint Nicholas, the original man who helped the poor. His ability to make people happy, and care was a gift that left a legacy for those to follow. Our guardian gifts evolve…and it seems he is letting you in one something about your gift's past."

"Well how do I …uhm use it?" Jack said as it swirled like a small galaxy. He went to grab it when suddenly it fell to the ground in a glass orb, the silver star still swirling within.

"My guess…the first person to help us would be infact the Sandman."

...

When the sun rose, Sandman arrived just as he'd been called on by North.

"Sandman? Do you know what to do with this?" North asked, handing over the orb.

He looked at it. With a few symbols, of question-marks and the finality of an exclamation point, he nodded. He turned to Jack.

"Your saying I go to sleep and you can give me the memories in a dream state?" Jack read from his symbol-like language.

Jack watched him. "So you mix that star orb stuff…with your dream sand….and then I can visit the memories?"

Sandman motioned as if it was a fair shot.

"Oh great so now I'm the lab-rat."

"Ha,ha my boy! You have been given the gift. Take it." North said eagerly.

"But I'm not even tired."

"Did he really just say that?" North looked to Sandman with a raised eyebrow. They all knew Sandman's powers caused instant sleep.

"Fine. I mean I do want to know…but why would the Moon answer me…so directly when he never has before?"

"The Moon works in mysterious ways, but now you shall see!" North said excitedly pushing Jack to the couch, and rather distinctly motioning him to lay.

"Well you better wake me up out of this if I don't like it."

"Relax it is the Sandman. He only gives good dreams…right?" North said.

Sandman nodded and with a twist of his hands he put Jack into a dream state, and let the orb of the Moon's memories combine in his wake.

...

..

.

_What is this? Jack looked around. He hovered outside, like a ghost. It was a cool winter scene._

_He watched as an old man roamed about, his cloak spreading snow wherever he went, and almost like a softer version of North, he roamed the trees, creating beautiful crystals of frost, like ornaments along the earth._

_Jack wondered if that was the first …well Father of the frost. Suddenly he was spinning..._

_Another boy had gained the skill…this time less of a celestial being, and more human. But he watched as time elapsed and this boy grew, cold, and the power over came him. People ran from him. He froze winter over. And caused what…he'd guessed as one of the original North to have problems with his Christmas events from the storms._

_He wondered how much of that was possible…was it really that easy to turn so villainous…with such a power as the cold…_

_He could barely ponder this, when he felt himself spinning. Time elapsed. Glimpses of people who had had this power, but strangely never really had died as he had to first...Was he the first person the Moon had ever saved with this gift?_

_Suddenly he found himself outside a window._

_A window where he looked into, to see a young girl crying. With every tear the room grew colder. With every lonely hour the room frosted over. Her hair was a blonde nearly as white as snow, and her large blue eyes looked up to every corner of the dark bedroom like it was a prison._

_He wondered, was this the gift of Frost? It was a curse…for her. It had been for him too when he was invisible…but what was it to be visible and seem so strange to others? Why was the Moon showing him this, more carefully than any of the other past keepers of the Frost?_

_He felt himself wanting to console the girl. She wasn't alone. He understood that feeling of not knowing…why…or how…isolation…he'd known that quite well. He'd become the mischievous Jack Frost to whom all the others had rather disliked for his doings…until he learned he wasn't alone and was given a gift._

_He reached out, as if to touch the window, but then pulled back. She couldn't see him. This must have been the last person to have his power before he did. He knew…when he was alive…or rather human…he'd lived in a simpler time than the now he was living in with the Guardians. He was visiting a memory._

_He looked at the frost climbing up the windows with every sob. He traced the ice as it grew to the wood of the frame, when suddenly his finger…his finger pushed the window open a small crack._

_The girl looked up. Her eyes were looking right at him. He was still. Could she see him? He swallowed…but this was a memory? He couldn't even be seen unless someone believed in him right?_

_He moved forward, and opened his mouth to let out words-_

"Are you alright?" He said as he sat up quickly from the couch.

"I think that is the question we should be asking you boy!" North said as he and Sandman walked over infront of Frost. "So…what did you see?"

"I…I saw everything. My whole predecessors' pasts…"

"Well that is good. So you got your answers!"

"But…there was a girl…the one before me…she was crying. She was lonely, and the frost had taken up her whole room…as if grief was powering it. She wasn't even dead…like me…"

"Well your not _exactly_ dead... but I'm sure that everyone had their problems with a gift like yours…"

"No." Jack stood up and paced the room. "It's not just that. I-I made contact!"

Sandman looked at him curiously. North furrowed his brows. "Contact?"

"I was at the window. It was like the Moon wanted me to see it, slower…in real time…I wanted to let her know that it gets easier…when I actually moved the window open…" He rambled as his eyes widened with the recollection.

"Hah, are you sure? It could have been the wind…you were in a memory…right?" North said, suddenly unsure of the whole ordeal.

"She saw me." Jack continued as if North hadn't even spoken. "I have to figure out what that means…I have to go back…"

"Now, now, I don't think…" North said warily.

Frost looked to Sandman. Sandman said he could only provide another dream…but the dreams might not be the same. Plus long dreams can turn into long sleeps which can sometimes cause addiction...which in the past has caused possibly a com-

"You're right…you can't actually place me back, the Moon showed me what he wanted me to see… now I have to find a way back to her…" Jack said nodding, as he continued his pacing.

"Well I don't know what you expect to get out of this Jack…but I don't know how to send someone to the past… I mean a dream yes but…"

Sandman tugged on North's cloak. North looked down at him.  
He saw a beard and a clock appear above Sandman's head.

"Well…ahem…If the Moon wants this Jack…"

Jack nodded as if he was sure it was the one thing he had to do.

"Then…if Sandman is right…" North's voice hit a high note, questioning the legitimacy of this new quest. "…then maybe we need to indeed take a trip to see, a good old friend of mind… Old Father Time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hands of Time**

"Who?"

"Father Time. Old friend." North said rather bluntly as he started to walk away.

"Well what can he do?"

"Well he can…well control time…more or less."

"He can control time? Why haven't we used his powers before?"

"He's not one to recon with Jack. Time is a precious thing. If he does decide to help us it will only be by the grace of the Moon." North said putting on his jacket.

"So how will he help us then? I don't even know who the girl is...other than her Frost power...but-?" Jack said.

"Hopefully the star will be enough. If this is what is supposed to be it will be…if not-" North looked to the sky. "-then… we will come back and start to make more toys again." He shrugged.

Jack wondered how he could possibly know so little about all the other people in this world like the Guardians. He always did wonder what the St. Patrick's day leprechaun looked like. He followed with the orb in his arm.

He wondered if he was right in doing this…there _was_ only one way to find out.

He followed North and Sandman into the sled.

"So where are we going to find Father Time?"

"Where there is the largest time." North said.

"Time?" Jack repeated.

Sandman shook his head. A clock formed over his head.

"The biggest clock? Where's-" Jack said as North opened a portal to so quickly he couldn't finish his sentence.

"-that?" Jack said as he looked around. "London?"

"It is the Big Ben!" North said as they bellowed towards the large clock tower.

"He lives in the big ben?" Jack asked. He started to wonder if the old man had a French accent too…

"Now…" North said as they floated up to a balcony surrounding the outside of the clock tower. "We go inside. I will see if he will answer but if he doesn't…"

"Then we try again." Jack said.

"Or we can leave." North said.

"Are you scared of him?"

"No, no. It's just he has his ties with time…and as a Guardian I prefer time to be on my side."

Jack looked to Sandman for more clarification.

Sandman's sand created a scythe.

"Death?"

"Well not just death my boy. I have to use time to its best to get all of the gifts back. He is not of the Moon's Guardians. He is gifted but not chosen. He does not hold any responsibility but for time to function correctly, and to correct what is fated to be …correct."

"But the Moon is his boss too?"

"Well…it seems our Moon has a little control over some things. But time has a way of keeping balance. When there is death there is birth. He over sees this. I am not certain, he can unbalance these scales for our own benefit."

"Well I don't really think it's for my own benefit." Jack said looking at the orb hard.

"Nor do I..but we are with the Moon, and the Moon's benefit is not always Time's. The Moon has awakened here though...and It is time." North opened the doors to the inside of the clock. They looked at the large face and North walked closer as he looked for a small cog wheel. "Ah." He said. He stuck his finger in the middle of it and spun it, as it moved in a clockwise motion and with a slight push the clock seemed to open from the back outwards, as if a door was opening to the London sky.

Except, Jack noticed there wasn't a sky but rather a larger space of starry sky, cog wheels floating here and there…as if they'd found their way to a different place other than Earth.

"Woah." Jack stepped back.

"Well the door opened, so we shall enter." North nodded and boldly stepped into the darkness. Jack and Sandman followed.

They walked no longer than ten steps before they heard a voice. Large, bellowing.

"What tidings with time do you have today Giver of the gifts?"

They looked to see an old man, large, tall, in a blue robe, both fragile and strong. Quite frankly Jack hadn't expected to ever know a man bigger than Nicholas St. North, but well quite frankly he just had.

His scythe was long and shimmered white silver as if it was a pure white light. His hourglass dusted rather regular sand that dusted down against an upward pale blue-silver dust. Not like the star's…it was rather there but not at the same time...

"Well actually it is the Moon that, we believe, asked us here." North spoke up.

"Ah, the Moon. He has a way of rising and falling in the midst of my dealings with time." Father Time shrugged as if he was half annoyed, half accepting of this.

"He showed me a…a dream…or rather a memory…but I interacted with it. The Moon…well I'm quite sure, wants me to go back to help one of the Frost's keepers. I just…I know that it sounds-"

"Ah, you are the new guardian, are you? The one they call "Jack Frost"?" He bent down, closer to Jack.

"I am." Jack nodded.

"Let me see it."

Jack hesitantly handed over the orb. Father Time looked at it for a long minute as he twisted it in his hands.

"It is a Moon's memory. How strange that Moon is that he gives one to you, you know they can only be…or only have been ever given every hundred years…luckily the Moon only intervenes as much." Father Time said.

"A hundred years?" Jack was surprised.

"And yet you're face does not understand, that you were also one of the Moon's decided exceptions. You were supposed to be dead. He raised you from death, something even I do not control. I only make sure the sands are equal, quite literally. Normally I watch over this, and yet you are one of the few pieces of sand that hovers midway between the spiritual and the physical. Not all of the past or current Guardians had to die first you know." Father Time put the hourglass extremely close to Jack's face.

"Well…will you do it?" North said getting a little impatient.

"If the Moon wants it. It wants it. So yes other Mid-Sander." The timeless man was tall, and large but had an old bitter voice of a man who had seen a million lives and not cared much for now at all.

"So how do I get there?"

"Mix this sand of time, with your Moon's memories. It will act like the spirit sand does in my hourglass, but as you see, the real-physical world in it's tendency will divide from the spirit." Father Time handed him a small bag, in a blue pouch.

Jack noticed how for every grain of sand that landed into the physical pile of sand, a sort of earthy color, a silver grey pile grew the same. It was as if the hourglass worked both ways, as if gravity didn't affect the spirit sand. It was rather perplexing.

"So I only have until the Moon sand- or Moon memory and the Sand of Time divides?"

"When the last two grains separate you will return here, and the passage will break. What you do with this knowledge is your own to keep…but remember, the Moon is a strange…thing…I suspect if he wanted you to dabble in the past, it is for a reason, not for mischief."

"You…you know my...uh... reputation?"

"I know a lot of things. I also know, I'd prefer if you didn't have to ruin Mother Nature's things all the time…"

Jack was taken back.

"They…have a …or had a …" North trailed off.

Sandman's sand over his head turned into a little heartbeat.

"Ah, well I'll try, but Frost does kind of do that…" Jack sat in a rather awkward silence before he spoke again. "Well thank you…the uh…Moon and I appreciate it."

"Yes! Yes! All is good now, thank you Father Time, we shall go back to the North now." St. North swung quickly back to the cog door and guided the pack through to his sled.

"Whatever you are planning…" Father Time looked upwards, "I hope you have good reason."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leaving where It Left Off**

"So are you ready to do this?"

"I think." Jack had the sand in one hand and orb in another.

"Well once you combine them, there isn't a moment to loose. Sandman and I will make sure the portal works for as long as it can."

Sandman nodded in agreement with North.

"I…I appreciate it. I just really hope I can figure this all out. It seems like I'm just working off a small hunch…"

"So now you don't think you should go?" North asked.

"Well no…but-" He remembered the girl's wide blue crying eyes. Something about that…the window opening…it meant something. "I will." He breathed out. "Lets do this…actually…how do I do this?"

"Well I think you just let out the Father Time Sand and then see what happens." North suggested.

Frost nodded. He set the bag of Sand on the floor and held the orb carefully in his other hand. He opened the bag of sand and waited. He wondered…should he sprinkle it over the orb? Or…

The three stared in a short silence at the issue at hand. Jack wondered if the Father of Time had spitefully given them a regular bag of sand.

Jack stood up, when suddenly the Time sand seemed to trail on its own into the air and follow the Orb containing the Moon's star dust. Jack eyes widened. Sandman and North stared too.

Jack hesitantly let the Orb out from his grasp. Suddenly the Time sand spun around the orb, as the two were suspended in mid air.

Suddenly they began to spin so fast the three shielded their eyes away from a bright light being emitted.

When Jack looked back at it, suddenly the spinning Time Sand was orbiting around the Orb and projecting a rather strange looking portal, and extremely hazy. It looked like a mix of silver blue and an earthy grey spinning around the same as the orb and it's orb.

"So I think it worked." Jack said surprised.

"Well I'd say so but you'd better get going. I have a feeling that Time Sand does not float as well as Moon's Star memories do." North said as he started to notice the faintest falling of one or two grains of the sand to the ground. "Time does not wait for anybody."

"Your right!" Jack gripped his staff. He just really hoped they hadn't made a mistake in doing this. He nodded to the two and took a breath before jumping into the portal.

"That boy is either going to make history…or he is going to ruin history…" North said. "Hmph, the Moon knows what its doing I guess…lets guard this place to make sure he gets back safe."

Sandman nodded and used some of his own sand so nobody could go near the portal without falling asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that, as your Royal guidance, our council recommends that there is a King for every Queen…not that you're not able, actually you're more able and strike the most…well fear and happiness in all of the land and people around, which is hard to do…but…political matters…wars, should it ever come to that, really need a male figure to handle –"

Elsa sighed and put her fingertips to her forehead. "Well I don't have a King at the moment."

"So we just recommend you …look. Another thing is, if it matters, you will need an heir. Your sister can take over the throne should anything happen, but normally…well normally it's a direct descent." The councilman looked at her with a slight bit of grief. He'd worked for her father and mother too. Nothing he said was absolute and Elsa knew it, but she knew the world of Kings and Queens had a certain amount of appeal for public appearance, traditional rules, and well, a structure to withhold.

"Alright. I'm not about to make some kind of public ordeal. But I'll keep an eye out I guess. Thank you for your advice though. " Elsa smiled to him, but looked away as she crossed her arms and looked out the window to Anna and Kristoff out in the snow with Olaf. They played around as if they were children, but she really had envied that look that Kristoff gave to Anna when she wasn't looking, and the look Anna returned when she caught him staring.

She was happy. She wasn't cold. She wasn't even lonely. She had people that loved her. People accepted her. And yet there was still something missing in her life. Maybe it was a King. Still…she knew what the harmful effects were of letting a relationship move to fast…Hans' malicious behaviours had made their people even wary of any trade with the Southern Isles.

Life had gotten easier, but life had gotten harder in a different way.

Suddenly Anna and Kristoff burst through the castle doors, laughing.

"I can't believe you actually lost!" Anna smiled widely.

"Well you had Olaf, and he's a snowman…so he's probably better at snowball fights."

"Nah, I just think you don't have the skill."

"Well I can't help that Sven doesn't have any hands to make snowballs with! It was unfair!"

"Hah, you're just mad because you lost to a girl!" Anna teased as she brushed the snow off her dress.

"Yea go team girl!" Olaf said. "Oh wait…I'm not a girl….or am I? Do snowmen even have any gender…? I mean I am pretty good with snow balls but I wonder if there are any snow_women _out there…" Olaf paused before he looked up. "AH Queen Elsa, why didn't you join our snow fight? You should have seen it, snow flying everywhere!"

"I watched. I had a few responsibilities to attend to."

"Responsibilities being what? I told you if you needed any help you could ask me and Kristoff any time!" Anna said.

"_Kristoff and I."_ Elsa corrected. "I know. This was a little more personal though."

Anna watched her sister's face grow more concerned. "Tell me Elsa. Maybe I can help." Kristoff then shooed Olaf off towards the hallway as he caught a side-glance from Anna, as they left the sisters alone.

Elsa sighed. She knew hiding things from her sister never really did help anything…as the past had proven.

"Well, the royal councilmen…are _advising_ that I get married…or rather find a King to help me with all of the royal issues. They're afraid I am getting too…stressed. I guess nobody really wants to see me mad again. But I'm really fine. I mean I told them I'd look but who's saying I need to rush. Plus, I want you and Kristoff to be happy and not have to worry about these things. I really need to repay the city for the damage I did last …summer…"

"Don't worry about that! Everyone loves you now! We all know there is no way you'd ever go rogue again, and hell who could blame you after all that protection Mom and Dad gave you, and then my silver hair thing, which again, no biggie I'm all cozy and warm again…but nobody else worries so don't worry! Plus, if you want I can play matchmaker!"

"Oh please, don't even say that. Remember you were the one who said you wanted to marry Hans after what was it…an hour of the coronation party?" Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god. Can't anyone let me off the hook for that one?" Anna said dragging her hands down her cheeks in frustration.

"As long as I am the Ice Queen you will be the one who released-the-Hans." Elsa teased.

"Well I really do hope that man is rotting in a dungeon somewhere…"

"Anna!" Elsa said, stunned by her sister's hostility.

"What? Okay, maybe not rotting. But still he needs to stay far away from any throne." Anna said. "I wonder what is going on with him…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

In the Southern Isles, a certain Kingdom was having a winter's night of high winds and a rather blustering winter storm. It was on this night, a certain Weasel took it upon himself to visit.

"King Roald."

"Yes?" The King of the Southern Isles acknowledged, sitting rather bored, on his throne, as the windows of the castle clashed against their locks. He looked similar to a certain Prince named Hans, but as the eldest brother, and a good ten years older but with a longer hair of black from his mother's side, the first Queen of the Isles before his father had remarried after her death. His face was fair and chiseled, his eyes a similar green, but he never did have to pray for the Kingdom, it had been bestowed upon him and sometimes he wish he had a little more.

"There is…someone at the front doors of the castle that wants to see you. A man…a rather small grey haired man…he-"

"Is it another peasant? I really can't do much about this weather, and half of them don't have a house because they never _did_ pay their taxes…" He looked boredly out to the rather terrible Winter weather they'd had.

"No, no it looks rather like the old Duke of Weaseltown actually…"

"That one?" His brow rose. "Was he not that one who followed my poor brothers follies in Arendale? Nobody is proud of what my brother did…he never was successful in any of his dumb plots to gain a bit of throne…or a princess…still I heard he was de-Duked due to his own poor decisions of their trading being revoked from Arendale...and now a few other Kingdoms seemed to have followed suit…"

"We did too sir."

"We had to. If Arendale did, we must. Our ties are not strong with them because of Hans' wonderful doings. They are our next door neighbor…I highly doubt a Queen with powers of Ice is a formidable enemy.

"Ah, but a formidable friend could be a good ally or maybe even more than ally…" A voice said from the doorway.

"Come in Weaseltown….or rather …?"

"Yes, yes. The Ex-Duke of _Weselton,_ but it is now just Sir Elfrigg." The old man said in rather old looking clothes through his mustache.

"Alfrigg? Like the mythical dwarf?" Roald raised a brow.

"ELF-frigg." He said crossing his arms.

"So Elf-frigg, what do you want? You're an ex-duke. Clearly the King of Weasletown disregarded you for some rather foolish following of my dear brother, who we've made sure stays out of public eye for a good long time." Roald said rather bored with the conversation. "I have enough trouble keeping tabs on all those brothers of mine, let alone the fact that they all want a piece of my land."

"Ah, but I have some good knowledge from the inner circle of Arendale…" The small old man rocked back and forth on his toes.

"And what does Arendale offer other than icicles or a loss of merchandise trade?"

"A … Queen of Ice…more or less. I mean I do agree her witchcraft is quite uncanny…but if you make the Southern Isles part of Arendale…and then have the help of an Ice Queen on your side…well…you could conquer the world…_if_ you were into this kind of thing…"

Roald chuckled. "The Queen ? What does the Southern Isles offer Arendale for such privileges?"

"Well…for one, one of the rumors in the Arendale council…is that she needs to have an good ol'hubby soon before the Princess Anna comes of age, or they might pressure her to give up the throne…they're worried a male King is rather a preferable aid to war…bla bla bla…"

"So a marriage proposal? Is this what the ex-Duke of _Weasle_town is pitching?" He stroked his smaller closely trimmed and shaped beard on his chin that extended down from his longer side-burns much like Hans'. "And what do you get out of this?"

"Well if you were in need of a Duke then…I could manage your commercial affairs…"

"Hmm, yet, I highly doubt they'd let you into Arendale…"

"It's getting you in there, your Majesty!"

"Why come to my Kingdom and pitch this to me off all people? You know they do not prefer us?"

"A man with an apology and charm may win the heart of a cold Ice Queen? Plus, its surprising enough to think few Princes and Kings are even of the right age…" the Ex-Duke suggested. "She cannot keep her lineage if she does not have children…and so they are doing this in _her_ interest…they seem keen now to her powers."

The King of The Isles thought for a moment. "And yet I would feel somewhat accomplished in knowing I could do what my poor young brother could not. For my lineage to have a power of Frost would be quite…dominating don't you think?"

"You mean to have children like that? With a Frost-witchcraft? Well its unheard of…"

"…and a wife that could make the world fall on its knees at the threat of the world icing over? You know, should I do this, and offer my services to her as retribution for my brother's mess…" He was now pacing.

"…And then you make me the Duke and I can get my place back among high ranks! I'm still convinced Arandale has more to offer…but of –"

"This might actually work. Send the Kingdom of Arandale a letter of my deepest apologies…tell them there is no other way to express this but of a personal and private apology, two which, should they allow, my arrival so I can express my own disdain for my brother's poor and unjustified actions." Roald scripted off as another scripted the words before leaving.

"We shall see how this plays. If this does fail, Sir Ex-Duke-of-_Weaseltown,_ I will likely have your head to pay for it if I do not end up on ice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Frosted Window**

Elsa wondered exactly how she would handle this …husband issue. She never figured she'd be pressured into a relationship. A year ago relationships weren't even an option for her. She looked down at her hands. She hadn't slept well since yesterday, and even so the day today had droned by slow.

"Your majesty?"

"Uh, huh?" She said looking up to see one of her advisors. She hadn't had much of any sleep since yesterday.

"There's a letter from the Southern Isles."

"The _Southern Isles?_" She was severely surprised by this.

"Should I read it?" He asked.

"Yes…please." She massaged her fingers to her forehead.

"_Your Majesty Queen Elsa of Arandale, _

_I would formally like to apologize for my dear brother Han's actions. With months of finally getting to the bottom of his poor behavior I cannot send sincere enough apologies in just a written note. His attempt at murder could be punishable by death, but know, that as my brother, he will never leave the confines of our home I promise, and I will make sure his actions do not go unpunished.  
All the same these informal apologies are not nearly as personable as they should be. With your own approval I would like to make a personal trip to formally make amends for his actions, and offer a more personal apology._

_I will here forth wait for your reply._  
_My sincerest apologies,_

_King Roald of the Southern Isles"_

Elsa stood rather wide eyed. "Well…"

"Should we reply promptly? It may be in our benefit to strengthen our relationship with the Southern Isles, should Hans now be …well restrained…"

"I think …" Elsa said.

"Why not? He seemed _personable…_" Anna said entering the room nudging her sister.

"And who made you Queen?" Elsa teased.

"Well, I think they should apologize. Plus…how old is King Roald?" She raised a brow.

"Well…uhm…I believe in his later twenties…or was it early-" The advisor scrambled to recall.

"Why does that matter?" Elsa asked.

"Because he could be single…and…"

"Oh no!" Elsa said. "I do not want to be set up with someone related to Hans, nor do I plan on jumping into any sort of relationship!"

"So should I answer miss-"

"But come on! How will you ever find a King if you don't put yourself out there?"

"Oh Anna, I refuse to find myself engaged in 24 hours!"

"Was that an insult?" Anna asked.

"Well no, but…Look I'll answer him and tell him yes he can formally apologize." Elsa said to her advisor. She looked to Anna. "But no funny business. I will find a King in due time, I told my advisors that. I know it's my duty to do what's best for Arandale so lets just take this one step at a time?"

"Okay sis, but you need to learn to live a little. Break free, you know your powers aren't going to hurt anyone…" Anna said.

Elsa sighed. She knew. Well she kind of knew. Anna was really the only person she'd really been close to. What if heartbreak made her cold again? Could she afford that? What "ifs" always clouded her mind. She looked outside the castle window to the snowfall outside. What was she going to-

She blinked.

Did she just see what she thought she saw?

"Elsa, I didn't mean to push you but….I mean Hans was attractive if not for his totally diabolical personality…it could be genetic?" Anna speculated. "But don't tell Kristoff I said that. Hans is still Hans I mean. I would never trade Kristoff for Hans, or anyone else but…really King Roald could be-" Anna looked to her sister who was seemingly distracted by something outside. "Uhm…Elsa?"

"I…I'll be back Anna. I'm going to go to my room for a minute. I need some…uhm…air." Elsa then sped off to her room, without waiting for Anna's response.

She went to her room and shook her head. She was seeing things. She was tired. And seeing things. She breathed in and out slowly, pressing her palms into her dresser for support.

"There are is no such thing, as a flying-" She said before she looked up and wide eyed saw a vaguely familiar face of a white haired, younger looking man in rather strange clothes outside her window.

"-boy." She choked out, as the he seemed to enter through the unhinged window as if he thought he was unseen.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa said.

"Huh, what?" Jack looked up to see a young woman staring at him. He was surprised that anyone could see him, for nobody in this era could even know about him as Jack Frost. "You can see me?"

"I surely can, although I'm thinking I'm the only one who can because clearly I have had too much on my mind and not enough sleep."

"Well can you tell me if you know a girl? She used to be here…before….she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she well she kind of froze the whole room…"  
Jack said before he realized his checklist of attributes vaguely resembled the girl in front of him.

"Well she-" Elsa started. "-No, no. I am not going to talk to some illusion or dream I made up in my mind. I am going to-"

"I'm not an illusion I'm real. I mean you can see me right?" Jack said.

"I can." Elsa said.

Jack landed on the ground and put out his hand.

"I don't often shake hands with strangers….for good reason." Elsa said hesitantly, wondering. She was so shaky at the moment, she didn't have the confidence to blatantly shake hands when her ice powers had already surprised her twice since this morning, freezing both her glass of water and her doorknob.

"Well how else would you know?"

Elsa instinctively pinched herself. "OUCH!" She squealed. She looked at his hand. "Okay….but if things go wrong you asked for it."

She put out her hand and it met his. His was cold, human-like, real but cool skin. Like a mint-sensation on her skin. Nothing happened.

"See real." He said, putting down his hand. "Now that girl…are you her mother…"

"No. If you're actually real… And you've been here before…" Elsa closed her eyes and looked at him. His blue eyes caught hers. His hair was un-styled and ruffled at different angles. He had a boyish look, but kind, and his eyes were deep as if he'd seen a lot, but he was almost a good half a foot taller than her. "...Then that girl was me. I'm Queen Elsa now, of Arandale."

"Queen? But…how?" Jack could see the resemblance, but he didn't understand how the Memory of the Moon would bring him here? Why now in time and not then?

"I don't have answers. I saw you as a child…it was me crying in here, days after I found out that I couldn't really leave my room with…well with this…" Elsa twisted her hand and a few flakes of snow appeared. She expected more astonishment from the stranger.

"Well, I guess you should know you're not alone. I mean you would be… had I not come here from the future to see if you needed help but…it seems… you don't?"

"I don' t think I need help …at least not as much as I would have before. But how am I _not alone_?" She looked at him curiously and suspiciously.

Jack smiled a crooked smile. "Because, I'm a Guardian from the future. I control well…frost…snow...that kind of thing. My name is in fact Jack Frost." He moved his staff and the window he came from was suddenly frosted shut.

Elsa's eyes went wide. "But how-"

"Well, it's a long story. But basically the Moon, who controls who gets these gifts showed me you when you were younger. I came here to help you…but it seems your…" His eyes moved over her.

He'd been Jack Frost for a few decades now, but when he'd actually…moved on from his past life…he'd been a young adult. People had always seen him for a more boyish character. White hair and blue eyes hade a kind of cute-blonde-hair blue eyed kind of effect, but since he'd been well a spirit like Guardian it never mattered to him. But she, she had blonde hair almost close to white herself, and the largest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her gown made them pop, and looked as if it was made of ice itself. She definitely was not a child anymore.

"…Ahem…better." He said focusing back on the conversation.

"Well I am _better_. I have a long story as well. Yours is strange, but if you do have the same powers I do, Jack…then never aim that staff of yours at the heart of anyone you care for." Elsa still dealt with her guilt of that day. Her power was both a blessing and a curse, and she never forgot that.

Jack had never considered that. He'd never used his powers like that on a human, but more so on Pitch. "Well for me it's a little different. Any one I care about, or had cared about when I was…human, until recently,…well that was …decades ago. Well decades ago from the future I come from, but probably a decade or so in the future from now." He scratched his head. He cared for the children, bu the hadn't had regular human family in a while. Also this Time travel was terribly confusing.

"Human?" She asked. She pinched herself again. Nope, still awake.

"Well, in the future…gifts like this only happen when people deserve them. I don't think we're born with them like you were. I got mine after saving my sister from drowning…and the Moon saved me and gave me this. Normally people can't see me unless they believe in me…but you seem to be able to." Jack said pacing around the room.

"Well, I think I'd believed in you since the day I saw you…or at least that I thought I saw someone."

"But how do you explain seeing me as a child? I …normally only children who know about me can see me?" Jack asked.

"Well we do share the same powers right?" Elsa wondered herself now that he'd mentioned it.

"That _could_ be it…." Jack said wondering if he'd really wasted a trip to the past now that this girl…or rather Queen seemed to have most of her problems figured out.

"I'm sorry if you can't help me more." Elsa said.

"Well frankly I'm not sure I can leave yet. I'm kind of on a time limit, but I don' t think I can leave until it's up." Jack realized that there was no portal here. He'd arrived and nothing had remained. He'd assumed that when his time was up he'd be sent back just the same, through the strange wormhole he'd arrived in. "So if you have any problems I'd be happy to help?"

Just then Anna barged through the door.

"Did I hear you talking to yourself in here Elsa?" Anna asked. "Why did you leave so soon? The advisor had to write back on your behalf!"

Elsa stood wide-eyed, and yet Anna's eyes never drifted to Jack at all. Maybe she was crazy? "I just needed air. Room. Separation. I'm sorry."

"The thought of King Roald get you all hot and bothered?" Anna raised a brow.

"I don't even know the King, Anna would you please. I don't want to rush into this. If I had my way, I'd rather be-"

"Elsa…but I don't want you to be alone. " Anna said. "I mean, I'm here for you. But Kristoff and I… I mean we might get married one day, and you need someone else. I can't do much to help you with being a Queen. Mother never taught us these things…she never had a chance….and…"

Elsa looked at her sister. Anna always cared so much. "I will find someone Anna. I think I'm just more comfortable being alone. My past just weighs on me a bit. I will entertain King Roald as our guest, but not as anything more, should his apology be as sincere as he made it to sound in his letter…"

"Always a skeptic…"Anna smiled.

"I have the right to be." Elsa raised a brow.

Anna shrugged. "I know, you're the logical one. And apparently I'm the sane one! Were you talking to yourself?"

"….well…" Elsa noticed how Anna was oblivious to Frost. "…no, I was just organizing my thoughts…I think I'm going to have an early night tonight Anna. Especially if we're having guests soon."

"All right. Well I'm going to go find Kristoff. I told him we'd go staking with Olaf before dusk. Oh and why did you freeze that window shut? You can just lock it you know! Good-evening sis!" Anna said shrugging at her sister's strange behavior before leaving.

"Wow." Jack just said.

"She couldn't see you but I can? I must be insane." Elsa said.

"Promise you, not insane." Jack said. "Plus she did see the ice that I put on the window….so…clearly she just doesn't believe in me."

"Yes, well excuse me for not introducing you to her, I think my sanity is already questionable…" Elsa sat on her bed. "I think my sister worries about me enough it seems."

"Who is King Roald?" Jack asked.

"Well that's another loaded question. Basically…" Elsa took a breath. "One of the brothers of the Southern Isles, Hans, tried to woo my sister and kill us when I went rogue with my power because he wanted the throne. My power at that time…I didn't know how to control it. I thought solitude was the answer but it only made things worse. When my sister's love helped me realize that I could keep my power in control with happiness…Hans was sent away. His elder brother the King wanted to apologize. Coincidently the people of Arandale need me to marry so there is a King…for military…for King things…for an heir…otherwise my sister will have to take over on her eighteenth, which is in a few months, and I don't want her to have to deal with these things. Royal life is hard…too many responsibilities. While it makes sense for me to marry, I don't want to rush into some marriage though. I'm barely used to having people accept me let alone find a King…"

"Woah, so you do have a few problems." Jack sat next to her.

"I don't know how you can help?"

"Well if you need any help, until I get whisked back in time, let me know. I mean I'm not much of a matchmaker, but if the King ends up being like that Hans guy, you won't even have to lift a finger." Jack tried to reassure her. "But…I mean the people of Arandale should accept you choices…if you don't want to get married you shouldn't be made to. And if you happen to get in a war or anything in the next little while, you have an invisible aid with twice the frost power."

"Twice the power? I'll have you know I made my own Ice Castle and I put this whole Kingdom into a deep freeze." Elsa tease bragged with a smirk.

"….can't say I've done that." Jack lifted his eyebrows and smiled back. "But I did help defeat an evil man called Pitch who gave nightmares to all the children…"

"Can't say I've done that." Elsa said surprised by the strange world her new ally had come from.

"Hey, I mean, we all have our responsibilities. But I get it. That past can haunt you. I didn't remember mine originally, and when I finally found out what it was, it hurt to know I had had a family…but it made me stronger. I have people now, the other Guardians who care for me just as much."

"I wish I were as certain as you. But I like the idea that the past can make you stronger. I agree with that." Elsa nodded, and fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

"When is that Ronald guy coming?" Jack asked floating above.

"Its King _Roald_. But not for at least a day or two."

"Then…why don't you take a break from being a Queen tomorrow?"

"I can't just take a break?!" Elsa said surprised by his free spiritedness.

"Why not? If nothing is happening, we can just stay close to the Kingdom and maybe you need to have a bit of fun! That's what I do when I get stressed…"

"Do you get stressed?" Elsa wondered.

"Well…the Easter Bunny gets on my nerves a lot…plus Frost can be dangerous, sometimes I've caused a little accident or two…I've got a bad rep for mischievousness I must admit…"Jack said. "Nothing like ruling a Kingdom, but I'm sure I can help!"

"Well I don't see the harm in it. Why not! Just for tomorrow though. Do you need a place to sleep?"

"Well I don't really _need _sleep." Jack said. "But…"

"I find it strange. You're not alive but you're not dead?"

"I'm like a mythical creature I guess?" Jack never had really questioned it. "But I mean as long as people believe in me, I'm basically human. I can still die, it just more takes a power like mine to do me in?" Jack recalled Pitch in his mind.

"It must be nice." Elsa said. "Well if you can break through windows, there is a spare room is right next to mine, about two window panes over. However, I'd really hope that if we do anything tomorrow, the people of Arandale don't see me talking to myself?"

"Got it. I won't expect any answers until we are secluded from the onlooking people of Arandale. Do you think your sister might eventually believe in me?"

"Why?" Elsa wondered what interest Frost would have in her sister.

"Just might be easier if she's around a lot. I think you depend on her, so I'd hate to mess that up for you." Jack said moving to the windows.

"Maybe. Anna would be more likely to believe in something like you than me surprisingly." Elsa said.

"And yet, you're the only one who can see me." Jack said. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa." He did a small bow before he left the room.

Elsa fell back on her bed again. She would try to sleep as well as she possibly could before tomorrow. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out this was all in her mind, and yet…this new extraordinary Jack Frost intrigued her, so rather she hoped not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Snowballs, Snowmen, and Skating Rinks**

"What could possibly cheer me up out here?" Elsa said as she followed Jack out past the kingdom boundaries into the forest.

"Nothing. I just think if it's the Kingdom that worries you… and its people. Then leave for a while. They can handle themselves, I mean you can't neglect your responsibilities, but hey, if it stresses you out…" Jack flew through the frozen hanging tree branches as they twinkled and chimed.

"It does I guess. I've just never been able to leave for too long. At first it was fine, skating and games, enjoying the people's admiration. But then there were trades between kingdoms. And then requests. Traveling for formal events. Anna and Kristoff like to spend time together; I couldn't take Anna away from that." Elsa leaned onto the tree.

"So have fun again." Jack said as he playfully tossed a snowball at her as it hit the tree.

Her eyes widened as the snowball nearly hit her, she looked at it and smiled. "How do you act so …"

"Child like? Well children are really the only people who enjoy snow in the future. Adults do, but they don't see it like children. Icicles are crystals that reflect the sun a million ways. Snow gives them snow days so they don't have to go to school. They have snowball fights, skate, toboggan, make snow forts…well, the older they get the less they enjoy what I do. I just like to think that the fun things in life shouldn't have to mean being a child, and leaving them behind shouldn't mean growing up…my sister…well I saved my sister from drowning because …I made her think the ice was like a game…I guess its just how I see things." Jack shrugged as he arched his arms behind his head stretching, looking up.

"Well…"

"UHMPH!" Jack said as he felt something hit his chest. He looked down. A snowball. He looked up at Elsa who was smirking at him.

"Maybe I need some lessons in how to see things more like you then." She said, and swished her hand in a small circle from her wrist as another snowball formed.

"I don't know if you should challenge me. I've done this…oh at least six months of each year, for the last 100 years of my life as Jack Frost." He said forming one himself.

"Well…we all know, its not good manners to hit a girl." She said aiming again, as he narrowly dodged it.

"Well, maybe not a girl, but how about an Ice Queen?" He said as he hit her arm.

"Well, if you want to make that exception, then how about you stay grounded?" Elsa said dusting the snow off from her dress.

"Fair enough. " Jack said and landed into the snow. The air was fresh here. She lived in a beautiful time. "Just don't think I'll be any slower now that my feet are on the ground!" Jack said as another one flew by her.

"In that case…" Elsa spun around the tree and when she appeared on the other side she made the snow under his feet ice and threw another.

Jack landed on his bottom. "Hey, no fair!"

"It's fair! We both can do it can't we?" Elsa asked. She'd never had someone who was equal to her. Who knew what it was like to have these powers? She actually did feel happy.

"DID I hear a snow ball fight?" A voice said.

Jack turned to see a small Snowman waddling over to them.

"Ohh, I did." He jumped up. "Queen Elsa can I join?"

"Of course Olaf but-"

"Goodie, goodie! I love snowball fights. All the snow and the flakes that burst like little dandelion puffballs, oh and the dodging and the-"

"You have a talking Snowman?" Frost asked astonished.

"Of course she has a _taking_ Snowman! Do I look like I have strings?" Olaf said. "Oh, or maybe you can't hear well? Caaan-youuu-heaarr-meee, myy name is OOO-LL-AF?"

"Olaf! You can see Frost!?"

"Of course I can see the frost, its winter, duh? It's everywhere. You'd think the Queen of Ice would know that!" Olaf chuckled.

"No, my name is Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian, only those who believe in me can see me."

"Like a Unicorn?!" Olafs eyes twinkled. "I've always wanted to see one of those, or those cute little fairies …or…"

"Uh, yes, sort of like that." Jack stood up, and looked to Elsa. "Aren't talking Snowmen a little like Unicorns?"

"Is it because of my nose!?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf is a childhood friend. I made him…well before I knew about the dangers of my powers." Elsa said.

"Yep, just good ol'me, but seriously if you want some good competition, nobodies better than a snowman than me at snowball fights!"

"Aren't you made out of snowballs?" Jack asked.

"Well…kind of yes. Which is _why_ I have a talent for snowball making!"

"Well that makes sense…sort of."

"Did you tell Anna about our visitor?" Olaf asked.

"Don't say anything yet, Olaf, Jack doesn't need the attention."

"I don't or you don't?" Jack raised a brow at Elsa. Elsa bit her lip.

"I never knew you could make things from snow…I should try that sometime…or maybe not. I can't imagine people would do well with snowmen that talk in my time…I'd give kid's parents a heart attack…" Frost said looking at Olaf.

"Wait, _you_ can do what Queen Elsa does?" Olaf asked.

"More or less." Jack said, touching his staff to the ground freezing the whole area.

"Oh, oh a skating rink! Its perfect!" Olaf slid around.

Elsa glided across the ice. Jack noticed how at ease she was in the snow; the cold didn't seem to bother her. Ice moved under her feet as if it wasn't slippery at all, as if skating came naturally.

"What, you've never skated before?" Elsa asked.

"No, it's just strange to see someone so like me. But I mean your not like me, because well I'm not exactly like you, but…" Jack realized he wasn't human like she was…or not human in the same sense. Hell he came from a different time.

"Hey, hey, look you can see the Moon in the sky! And it's only still evening!" Olaf said looking up as the sky had only dimmed a little from the setting sun and yet, the moon was viewable in the distant sky.

Jack looked up from his glide. The Moon was watching over him here. He just wasn't sure what exactly being here meant yet…

"UMPH!"

Jack fell into the snow, as he knocked over Elsa, unaware that she too had been looking and he'd glided right into her.

He pushed himself up, over her. "Sorry, the Moon is you know, kinda my boss…or…"

"It's fine. I don't normally get to see things like this. I'm normally busy. I wasn't looking either." Elsa said, her eyes meeting his, past his silver white strands of hair.

He'd never seen eyes like hers. Blue, icy and yet kind. Been through that much hardship, yet came out so strong and fair.

"Uh, we should be heading back soon." Elsa said diverting her eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jack got up. Elsa brushed the snow off her.

Olaf's eyes darted between the two. "So you two both like the Moon eh?" His eyes looked back to it. "Kinda round and white…like me…or kinda like the color of your hair!"

Jack looked to his hair. "Yea kinda got that from the Moon…" Jack's mind went back to the Moon, how was he supposed to know, with what little of time he had here, what to do with it, and what it all meant?

Elsa watched Jack's gaze at the Moon. She wondered what it would be like to be him. Not quite human, but specially chosen. Gifted, but eternal, watching the world pass by. He seemed so content with this but to her… maybe that was his curse to his gift of Frost…the same way hers was always fluctuated by her own happiness…and the feeling of love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Late Night Walks, Bumping Into Talks**

Jack laid in the bed in the spare room. His bed looked out on a window that could see all of Arandale. I mean sure he handled some responsibility for his powers, and helping children…but a whole town, who constantly scrutinized his every decision or move? If he'd walked back into his own town with those kind of powers after falling through the ice…he wondered if his sister in the past…or his family would have supported it? It was strange, the things that the Moon did…the gifts he gave…how exactly had _he _been chosen? Was it just because he'd saved his sister? He surely could not have been the only one who'd done something kind in their dying moments…

_Knock…Knock…Knock._

Jack sat up straight. Who….well Elsa…but why would she…or I – He swallowed.

"Uh…come in?"

The door peaked open. "Uhm, Jack…."

Elsa snuck through the door. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't get to sleep."

"It's okay. Sleeps not something I do often either." He said. "What's on your mind?" He jumped off the bed.

"Well…I … I don't know. I guess, my sister wanted to know about where I was today. I think she was worried I was going off alone again."

"Well aren't you allowed alone time?"

"Well no…I mean yes…but…but that's kind of how all my problems started. I'm getting the feeling my Frost powers are a little different from yours."

"So it was just what your sister said?"

"Well that… and then the whole King of the Southern Isles thing… like I mean I want to be nice but his brother nearly killed my sister… I mean half of it was my fault…but then he was going to kill me… and I'm supposed to be okay with this? Accept the apology? And I mean what if I don't seem like a good Queen and-"

"Hey, you need another escape?"

She looked up and saw that Jack was motioning towards the window.  
"I'm starting to think these castle walls are starting to come down on you a little?"

She nodded, and he held her hands as they floated down from the window ledge onto the ground, into deep snow. They kept themselves hushed until the brisk cold air opened and the icicles and tree branches created a tunnel of shade and light as the Moon glistened through.

"So it was being alone then?"

"What? …oh, yea. It was. I hit my sister as a child with my power. Her head became Frozen. These knomes helped…but after that my parents made sure nobody knew. They didn't want to see me hurt anyone, and they didn't want me to feel hurt by anyone getting hurt. My sister would ask me to play with her….she never remembered anything…for years…and then my parents died…and I had to take over…when accidentally I revealed my powers, I made my home up in those mountains. Lonliness was my vice. The more I felt that the less control I had. So my sister wants me to always feel…happy…but its hard like this." Elsa looked at Jack who had been intently listening to her story. "…but you probably don't need to hear all my problems constantly. I really need to look on the bright side of things more often…"

"Nah, Its okay, that's what I'm hear for I guess. But really I did get lonely. I mean I'm like this because I tried to save my sister too. But … I get it sort of. Nothings worst than having people not believe you exist, not see you for who you are. My story…my powers are a little different…but don't worry about things. Most of the time they end up working out." Jack smiled.

"I hope so." She smiled back weakly. "So…you couldn't be seen by anyone?"

"Until I met a boy who believed in me. People don't understand what its like to be invisible, and have nobody recognize what you've tried to do for them. This boy wanted to believe more than anything in Santa, the Easter Bunny, Dreams…magic…and I helped him. He had a hope that nobody could burn out…and when it got close-"

"He could always see you?" She asked too curious to wait.

"Not always. There was one point where he stopped…or almost so, i did this." Frost flew up highter into the trees, and Elsa lost him for a moment, before she saw a little bunny rabbit of frost dancing around her. She was entranced. It wasn't alive exactly, but like a magical glass of ice, that moved, as she followed it.

"Uhmph!" She suddenly stopped when a tree branch dropped a good pile of snow in front of her.

"Sorry, you really should look where you're going?" Jack said up in the tree, smirking.

"Or you should stop acting like a child, climbing trees…" She said trying to spot him through the branches, and ice, masking and creating illusions of moonlight onto the reflecting snow.

"Hey just because I can fly and you can't!"

"Well you know," She turned around, back and forward trying to spot him but rather making herself rather dizzy. "I really don't even get how … I mean this magic stuff is strange but how can the moon give you powers? And then if he gave them to me why did I get them and -

She turned all to quickly to see just seconds before, that Jack was hanging upside down from a branch, and she'd walked straight into him-

Or rather his lips.

His eyes widened at her abrupt miscalculation of movement into his lips and yet, for a moment neither one of them seemed to move apart.

Until she shook her head and stepped back, and he accidentally fell out of the tree.

"Ahem…that was my fault…for uhm yes, not watching where I was going but-"

"I should have told you I was behind you and-"

"Sorry!" They said in unison as they turned back to each other and caught each other's eyes. A silence drifted between them.

"That was the second time you walked into me you know that right? You really do have too much on your mind." Jack said both sympathetically, and teasing.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "Speaking of too much on my mind, I really should be going back … I don't know when the King Roald is going to be here and I do need to sleep…"

"Oh right." Jack said. "Look, I'm really sorry if - I mean I can be kinda reckless and-"

"No, no I like that about you. That's something I've never been able to be. I tried, but I was alone…I tried to let it all go…but now…at least I can mediate between letting it go and not hurting people, most of the time. But I like that you're helping me with the in between. I just, need to figure my life out a little more…"

"Well let's take one step at a time."

"Speaking of steps, how about you stay more grounded…" Elsa raised her brow, clearly teasing his fault.

"I can _try…_but I think you'll find I'm a bit more useful when I can fly." Jack said smirking back, and scooped her up suddenly carrying her back to her castle.

Elsa looked up at him, he couldn't be…or he didn't look much older than she was… she was about nineteen, a year from her coronation at eighteen, and yet, his free -spirit made her heart wish it could escape its cage too. She felt her face grow surprisingly warm. He was older…or well had seen more than she had, and probably gone through as much. Maybe he was a gift from the Moon for her, to help her to learn to be more like him…or something…

"Well here we are."

"Ah yes, the fated window to which we first met." She said as she felt her feet touch the carpet of her bedroom floor.

"I can't understand it."

"Why?"

"I didn't travel time then you know. I was looking back on a memory, nothing but a ghost visiting a past mirage…"

"Well maybe I was reaching out towards you…I mean I needed someone, and you were there. It was on accident but-"

"Well you can still see me, so you still must need me…or something….right?" He learned against the window frame.

"Well you haven't left yet."

"No the Moon's got more control over that than I do. But I'll stay until I can." Frost said, catching a sideway glimpse at the Moon. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa." He bowed down.

"Goodnight, Jack Frost." She did a small curtsey before he jumped backwards out of the window to his own.

He fell onto the bed.

She did need his presence. But not in the way that he'd first thought. She needed someone to help her deal with her powers…but not as she once did. In a way that she needed to let her stresses go…with her powers. That was something he was good at but-

His mind drifted back to the feeling of her lips on his. He actually felt warmth…and yet she'd been in snow, at night…not once did she complain that she was cold. Did the Moon know… for even he couldn't have predicted…

…That maybe he was starting to care for Elsa of Arendale a little more so than he should.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pressures of A King**

"Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

"Hmm?" Elsa rolled over in her bed, moving her eyes slowly in a sleepy lull. "Frost is that you?"

"No, silly it's me Olaf! And you should get up soon; we've spotted a ship at the horizon! You slept in so late today; did you have a late night out? Or maybe dreaming about your King to be? Sweet romantic dreams in the moonlight?" Olaf smiled widely.

"A ship? Sweet romantic dreams in the moonlight about my King…" She recalled last night with Jack, and realized that she had indeed slept later than she had planned. Not that she regretted it, she had been the one to go to him, but-

"Yes, King Roald of the Southern Isles is-"

"Oh my dear, King Roald!" She sat up straight from her bed.

"Do you always sleep in your gown Queen Elsa?" Olaf asked, as she watched her go over to her vanity.

"Just on the nights I can't sleep Olaf. Thank you. I'm going to get ready now. How long until the ship arrives?"

"Another hour or I think is what they said…" Olaf said. "Anna said she'd come see you when you were ready too and-"

"Okay. Thank you Olaf." She nodded him with a smile before he began to ramble.

"Okay Queen Elsa, see you later!" He then left humming in his normal happy way.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She just had to survive this apology. She didn't really need to worry about any pressures of King Roald as a suitor…she'd…she didn't need one … or she hadn't fallen in love…or anything. She looked back up at her reflection and saw her hands on her lips. Her eyes moved to the open window that let a cool winters breeze in. She must not have shut it. She sighed and went back to making herself look presentable.

She left the room and was nearly given a heart attack when Anna suddenly entered the hallway.

"Elsa! Aren't you excited the King of the Southern Isles is-"

"Anna, he's just apologizing formally for his sibling's actions. If you do anything silly, I'll be doing the same to King Roald."

"Oh come on sis! He could be a dream boat!"

"Yes, well I …I'll see. But nothing is promised. Really I have things I need to figure out first…"

"Well unless you want _me _to take over as Queen…which I doubt anyone wants that…I'd say romance is pretty high on that list…" Anna said pushing her sister towards the main hall.

Jack stood in the doorway of his room and heard it all. He'd almost forgotten that Elsa was looking for a King…not just worried about the apology. But was that something he could help her with? I mean he wasn't a matchmaker, and I mean he wasn't even from this time. His stomach had a strange twisting feeling the more he thought about it.

"Oh heyyy ol' Frost! Are you going to come to meet King Roald today!?" Olaf said seeing him.

"Nah, Ill probably linger, but remember my presence is a secret for now."

"Ah, but I think Anna would like you. Plus Elsa seems to like your company." Olaf rocked back and forward.

"Yea, well she's got other company to keep today. See you later Olaf." Jack then flew to the outside. He needed air this time.

"Queen Elsa, are you prepared to meet the King?" Her advisor asked.

"I hope so." Queen Elsa asked. "Was there anything he asked for of us?"

"Other than your willingness to receive his apology, that is all." He nodded. "Do keep an open mind."

"I'm not a tyrant. I will gratefully accept." She smiled. Her eyes moved to the corners of the room, as she began to wonder where Jack had gone off to this morning…or rather now it was noon.

"He'll be here at any minute." Kristoff came over beside Anna. "You know, if he is anything like Hans…"

"Oh Kristoff, it'll be fine. Remember _I _was the one who actually gave him his just desserts." Anna said.

"If just desserts is a punch in the face, remind me to never get on your bad side." Kristoff chuckled. Anna nudged him lightly.

Elsa watched them. She'd admit to herself, it would be nice to have something like that. Teasing back and forward, not feeling alone…she-

"The King of Southern Isles is approaching the castle madam."

She swallowed. She nodded her head.

At once the doors opened, and four soldiers escorted the King in the room. She looked at him.

He was taller than her, by over a foot. He must be a good bit older than her, maybe five years. He was fit. His features were similar to Hans, but more squared off. His hair was longer, a darker ebony black, with a closely shaven beard. His eyes a shade green similar to Hans.

The caught hers. She almost wondered, how one person's eyes could hold so much power.

Little did she know, Frost had followed the procession into the castle. He kept himself in the shadows incase anyone did see him, but something, and maybe it was just his own intuition, bugged him about this King.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, I really hope I am not intruding coming and making a personal appearance. I am sure you are busy with your own affairs." He bowed, and kissed her hand.

"Your intrusion is nothing of the sorts. I appreciate the notion you have made to apologize personally, and as Queen of Arendale I welcome you King Roald." She gave a curtsy, surprised by his forwardness.

He listened to her words. Intrusion. Notion. She would be hard to crack. If only his brother's damage to this royal family wasn't so bad, then his own endeavors may be a bit easier.

Jack was listening and was content in knowing Elsa too did not hope to make her castle too open to this man.

"I really do apologize for my brother's ruthless actions. He's deprivation may have turned him to methods, neither of my brothers could have dreamed of. Of course it is our own fault in part, for the Southern Isles did not provide him with as much land as he was the youngest."

"As much land?"

"My father made each of my brothers a lord of a section of land in his wake, and I King of the whole entirely of the Kingdom. My brother had the least. Now I see I really should make sure to never neglect someone. It has the most detrimental of effects it seems." Roald looked to Elsa. "Either way, I really do hope to make up for it as best as I can. I can't bring myself to inflict any pain on my brother other than isolation, and a good amount of time for him to reflect on his actions, between giving him my own sense of mind. However, I can apologize to you Queen Elsa, and fair Princess Anna. He nearly killed both of you, and for that no amount of apology could possibly make up for it. But in retribution-"

"No retribution is needed King Roald. We have moved past your brother's indecent action. You need not apologize for the ill actions of your sibling. I have made my own poor decisions in the past, and I do not expect Anna to answer for them."

"All the same, I would like to offer some form of retribution. Knowing our tendency for cold, powerful, winters, and I know that Arandale does cut quite a bit of ice in the winter months… and well I thought a ship specifically made with a sternpost specifically made to break through the toughest of ice may come in handy? I brought many of my strongest builders. I know no amount of gift nor retribution could truly be an equal, but I'd like to offer that much."

"You want to build it here?"

"Well we have one ourselves, and I figured you may have some say on the design of the matter, so I figured before making one I should see if you wanted or accepted it…and more so, we do not need another for our Kingdom? I'd much rather over see it being built here, myself."

"Well…" Elsa wondered how long it would take to build a boat.

"Queen Elsa, they can build on one of the larger ships we have outside if you are hesitant for that kind of large endeavor to happen at the docks for a long time…" One of her assistants recommended, quietly to her.

"Yes, then. You can take one of ours and build on to it what need be modified for this ship you have designed. This way at least you need not waste all of your men's energy on this."

"Fair, but as an apology I do hope you'll accept it."

"Of course."

"In that case, it would take about a weeks time or less…hopefully be done before the real ice comes in."

"You'll need a place to stay I presume?"

"Yes, but I really do hope my apology has not caused my intrusion of your private castle?"

"Not at all. If you'd like to come, I'll have a room prepared for you."

"Thank you Queen Elsa. I promise not to disturb any matters that go on in this castle. You won't even know I'm here."

"It wouldn't be fair, to have you our guest shut up in your room though would it, sis?" Anna suddenly piped in. Elsa gave a quick look to Anna.

"No, it would not." Elsa said. "On that matter, could you please prepare a room for the King of the Southern Isles?" Elsa turned to her attendee.

"I'll get the one next to your room prepared your majesty."

"Please Anita, I'm planning on…using that room. Maybe…uhm, switching out some of the furniture for my own room for change...i mean…how about the one a little farther down the hall?" Elsa didn't want to move Jack, and she certainly didn't feel comfortable having to creep down the long hall should she need to talk to him. Or for that matter having the King's room so close to her own … seemed…strange.

Roald read her apprehension. Was it just the proximity? Or was something else in that room she didn't want someone to find? However, down the hall was close enough. "Perfect. Thank you for your accommodations. Your castle is quite nostalgic and beautiful. I'd love to see more of it."

Elsa saw her sister's sideway glance. Well she'd never know if he _was_ her type if she never tried. "I'd be happy to give you a tour later, if you'd like."

"I'll gladly accept." His eyes met hers. Cool. Unrevealing. She watched him follow her maid Anita off down the hall.

"So what'd you think?" Anna asked. "He's-"

"Don't even say charming. Anna I will give him the tour, but I think you've learned that one must know a person in their entirety before-"

"He does have many resources as the Southern Isles King madam, and his brothers will follow in any war. Rumors that Sweden may decide to instill war in the near future and-"

"I don't know if I'd like the idea of Hans being a brother in law, of the royal family…" Kristoff admitted.

"Thank you Kristoff…for a kind of support on not jumping into this…" Elsa sighed, feeling put on the spot. "Look, he seems nice, and I'll entertain his tour of the castle tonight, but please, don't force me to neglect all of your opinions…it is rather overwhelming and I really would hate to feel…" She bit her lip. She didn't want to threaten them, but at this point, she was feeling a little alone in this.

"Sis…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Anna said realizing they were objectifying her love life. "Just take it slow with King Roald. He'll only be here for-uh-"

"It should take about 5 days…more or less…" Kristoff said counting on his fingers. "For that kind of improvement on our ship…"

"It's okay Anna." Elsa said turning to them. "I know you mean well. I'll see how it goes. But I think this is something I need to figure out on my own." She smiled at them. "I'll let him settle. Can you make sure there is a welcome feast for dinner then?" She asked the other attendee standing around.

"Mam, the King has requested that he send letters to his men back at his ship to start the process?" One of the castle-men asked.

"Of course, have one of his soldiers act as his letterman." Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, if there's no other affairs?" She said, as she felt a yawn escape her mouth.

"No, your Majesty."

She nodded and left to her room. She laid back onto her bed. King Roald was a picture of a perfect king…and yet…how much should she give up for the better of the Kingdom…and how much should she do for herself? Or was…or was she being selfish… in thinking that she could just do what she wanted when she wanted?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Proposal to always be There**

"Dinner was quite elaborate Queen Elsa. Really, you shouldn't be going all out because of my attendance."

"All the same, we appreciate your travel here all for an apology." Elsa said, walking him down the long stretch of hallway, containing all portraits of the past.

"No, it is my duty. What I have yet to understand is how my brother would choose to go against a Queen like yourself? Your powers must be quite astonishing…"

"They're not something since then I use unless I must. It at first felt like a curse, but now it is a gift I refuse to abuse. There are serious detrimental effects to being lonely…to being isolated. But it really is better now. Your brother I'm sure will learn in his isolation, that isolation only brings loneliness, and that is far worse than not owning land or being a King. "

"Noble words." Roald said. "I too know…the idea of rejection. It seems when you are the heir of the throne, your brothers take ill to you at times. Birth right is really a gift and a curse. Hans hated me for it. But my father made it clear after he passed, I was to take the throne…it's a harsh responsibility ruling a kingdom, don't you think?"

"It can be. But I promised myself I would do it, my sister really doesn't need to be pressured into it."

"Why would your sister take your throne?"

"Should I …fail…or something like that." Elsa didn't want to make privy her situation should it instigate any …motives.

"Hmm. Well you seem to be handling it well." They got to the end of the hall, to her parent's pictures. "Your parents I presume?"

"Yes." Elsa sighed. "They passed on a journey over seas three years ago."

"My father went to the funeral. He actually passed a few months after himself."

"Your mother?" Elsa hadn't realized their parents were both gone.

"She died long ago. Illness. My mother is not Han's mother, along with the five more of by brothers. My mother passed after she became ill after my sixth brother…it's confusing, but my father remarried and…well Han's mother actually died in childbirth with him. My father gave up on love after that. I had years preparation under my father for King-dom."

"I didn't. My parents had years longer to live as King and Queen. I would never have taken over until they needed me to. I only had the year after they passed, but nobody knew my secret. Everyone just accepted my … isolation as part of my personality."

"Isolation made you stronger didn't it though ? Your powers, the way my brother spoke of them…he said you made abominable snow creatures?"

"Just one, but only because I didn't want to kill anyone…I couldn't control my powers. The more I felt…that power didn't do anyone good…"

"Oh but think of it. Should Sweden come for a war…your powers…people shouldn't have shunned you for them. Every kind of power comes with responsibility, but so comes danger. I go to war with my people; I am in danger of mutiny by my brothers. You're danger lies in your power. We can either neglect it, or we can use it to our best ability." He turned to her from the portrait. His eye caught hers with like a snare.

"I don't know if I agree entirely, but I think I understand." She said.

"If you ever need my help, dealing with royal affairs …" He stepped closer and closed distance between them. "…or any other affairs.." He then took a loose strand of hair, and twirled it in-between his gloved hands. "…I will always be willing for you Queen Elsa." He took a step back, not waiting for her answer.

"I must leave now to deal with a few affairs for your ship. I enjoyed the tour, your castle is quite exquisite." He turned his long jacket moving a breathe behind. He left the room. This was going well…of course if she could make Abominable snow men…well then…maybe he would infact need a plan of action incase things did go…cold.

Elsa felt her heart move back to normal pace. His sudden movement was surprising, rather than alluring. And yet, his offer to aid her in her ruling…or whatever other matter he was referring to…seemed rather fitting. He did seem like a strong and defending type of King. He seemed to kind of get her …a bit….maybe he would be-

"How was the King? Hear he's building you quite the ship?"

Elsa hadn't noticed that when she entered her room, Jack was leaning against a bedpost, as if he'd been waiting.

"He has. It seems his family to has had quite a bit of a bumpy road themselves. It was…generous…of him to come here and do that."

"Sounds like a great guy." Jack lifted a brow.

"That? No, what? No." Elsa turned around.

"Oh why not? Isn't that what you said you were looking for? A King?" Jack looked out to the Moon back in the sky again for the night. It wasn't a full Moon yet…still…there hadn't been a night he hadn't seen it.

"Well…yes…but I don't _need _one. I'm not like Anna, I won't go …I mean …its for Arendale but … I'm not going to just…"

Jack turned back to her. "You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not Jack. God I'm pressured into it. He even said that he'd help out if I ever needed it…but…I don't love him…how could I its only been a day? …I just don't see much of a choice…" She sat down on her bed with a slump.

He breathed out. He'd been a little hostile hadn't he? He knew the bitter truth of it. Even if he'd hoped that he could stay around and at least be friends with Elsa, sooner or later he'd have to return. If he could come back…well…he new all too well that people grew old, and he stayed his youthful self.

"Elsa? I know this isn't easy for you. But… I don't think…I think if you really are considering it you should wait. He's here for a while right… and if you still want to be Queen after, I'm sure Anna can neglect the title until you …you find someone." Jack sat on the other side of the bed.

"I really hope so. I'll …I'll do that then." Elsa turned her head to the side to find him. "I really do appreciate this…you always seem to know the right thing to say."

"I'm just trying to help you. That's what I'm here for…right?" Jack aimed his question more at the moon, giving it a stare.

"I just wish things would go a little easier for once. My sister is lucky…she never had this…" Elsa looked to her hands. "She has Kristoff…she doesn't need to worry about being a Queen… and I can't even think to put this weight on her hands. She's the reason I know how to deal with my powers…" She fell back onto her bed with a small thump. Her hair coming loose from her braid.

"Maybe you think of others feelings over your own too much? I mean you look out for Anna's more than your own, but you shouldn't be afraid to feel should you?"

"But how can I? I owe everything to her."

"Well, maybe you need to tell her how you feel…maybe keeping your feelings in…if she knew how you felt maybe she could help you out more?" Frost said.

"I just wish it was that easy. I should try though." Elsa said with a sigh. "Forget Guardian of Ice, you should be the Guardian of Advice you know?"

Frost couldn't help but smile. If only he could take his own advice, and tell Elsa how he was feeling. But…it was for the better. Tomorrow he would let Elsa do her own thing. He was here to help…not to interfere. "Elsa, you know, I bet if you ever needed me…just ask the Moon to help…and I'll co-"

Jack turned to see that Elsa had fallen asleep on the bed. Jack rolled his eyes with a small smile. He moved her so she was inside the covers delicately.

He took to the window, and looked up at the Moon. "If things go badly with this, I'm blaming you. Entirely." He then jumped off the ledge into the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Friction Among Friends**

"The ship will be done in another two days time or so. At least this way we won't overstay our welcome. I'm sure that my visor is fighting off my brothers for my throne anyway…"

"You're throne is that coveted?"

"When is a throne, not coveted?" Roald asked with a slightly devious look on his face.

"Fair enough." Elsa stepped into the evening sun coming through the windows of the castle hall. She'd spent a day with him. She hadn't felt much, but to be fair, he seemed like he handled his King-responsibilities well.

"So, how can a woman with such great beauty and power such as yourself be alone all the time?"

Elsa swallowed. How could she answer this one?

Frost had left the castle for much of the day, but found that he had a curiosity that he knew, as from his previous experience with memories…was enough to kill the cat. He drifted back to the castle when he saw Elsa and Roald in the hallways talking. He drifted closer to the window to hear…although…if she saw him…

"I am…uhm just unsure of myself around people I really don't know well. Feelings are…off point. Should someone get on my bad side, I really don't think they'd want to get to close…not that I'm a ticking time bomb but…I'm getting better…that's why I normally don't shake hands on meeting…its only a temporary distance though… being warm and friendly is more my …new motto."

He looked at her and then decided, boldly to take her hand, in a similar manner to which he kissed it on their first meeting. His hand didn't freeze, but rather felt cold. Strangely colder than a normal hand.

"So I'm not on your bad side, but you haven't seemed to warm up to me just yet?" he asked her raising a brow, his green eyes meeting hers like a snake, entrancing and yet…

"No…I mean…not exactly…" She took her hand from his, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Was that…Jack? She darted her eyes over by the window. She casually walked closer.

"So what would I have to do to get the Queen of Ice to warm up to me?" He asked following.

"Well..well before…I would have just worn my gloves around you…"

"Gloves?"

"Well my parents …gave me them. They make me feel secure…I think its because I know they were trying to do what was best for me."

"Hmm. Then maybe you should wear them sometime. Until of course, we become better acquainted…I'd really hate to think-"

Roald caught Elsa looking at the Window.

"I'm sorry is there something outside?" Roald asked, looking.

Jack saw him and hid under the ledge of the window. Just in case. Or actually…he thought for a moment…he flew up straight in the view of the window. "There's nothing out here?"

"Oh, just thought I saw a rabbit." Elsa gave Frost a look.

Jack grinned and "left". Jack had discovered something; King _Ronald_ couldn't see him.

"So, I was saying that I'd hate to think that you dislike me, especially for my brother's actions…maybe tomorrow we could talk like this again? I don't get normally, such a wonderful opportunity as this to-"

Elsa was looking out the window again. Jack was hiding again, and she felt like his spying was rather immature…there was no need for it.

"Is something wrong?" Roald asked.

"No, I was just thinking, why don't we have our talk outside tomorrow… " Elsa opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. "…alone." Elsa looked at Jack with a glare.

Jack met her gaze and shrugged. "You want to be alone, fine. Just thought I'd meet the _gentleman_." Jack then left around the corner. He was peeved, but on the other hand…he wasn't going to give up.

"I like it. I'll meet you here tomorrow, around the same time. The evening sun is setting; I must go check with your ship. Shall I walk you to your room?"

"Thank you." Elsa said, as she was guided off with Roald. Jack instinctively flew around to the other side where her bedroom window was. He saw him drop her off. But he didn't turn to go out to the ship. Instead… Jack realized he was going into Jack's room.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"There must be a reason the Queen did not want me in this room?" Roald asked as he quietly crept in.

"Oh that would be because she has me staying here." Jack said floating past the King. "She tends to keep the ones she likes most closer to her actually…" Jack shut the windows with a loud slam.

Roald shuddered at the noise, and looked. Must have been the wind.

"And yet…it seems to be a regular room." He looked in the drawers. Not even the gloves were in here.

"Looking for something?" Jack leaned over him. "Funny, I don't remember Queen Elsa inviting you into _my_ room?" Jack used his cane to nudge the drawer closed on King Roald's hand.

"Ouch!" He said, in a whispered yell.

"Actually, I don't really like the way in which your looking for something of Elsa's? Really is that all you want? Queen Elsa's hand in marriage maybe? Or was it something a little more?" Jack asked leaning against the bed frame.

"Agh this was a waste." Roald said, holding his sore fingers. "I might as well send a letter down and be done with it."

"Because I really don't think that you should intrude in _my _room…" Jack put his staff on the other side of the rug that Roald was standing on. "…ever again." He pulled at the rug towards him with his staff, and it went flying backwards under Roald's feet as he hit the floor hard on his butt.

"This…room is nothing…but cursed." Roald said groaning as he left.

"As for those letters… lets see what's going on with that shall we?" Jack then followed Roald into the hallway when Olaf suddenly appeared.

"Oh oh Jack what do you think of King Roald?"

"Shush, he can't know I'm here. Remember? Nobody does. And does he even know about you?"

"I think…I'm not sure. But I think King Roald is much nicer than Hans ever was…but I only saw mean Hans…not nice Hans…but he could be good for Elsa? I mean she does need a-"

"Olaf not now. And no, I don't think he'd been good for Elsa…actually I'm-"

"Oh, oh who would be good for Elsa then?"

"I-I…I don't know. But-" Jack looked down the hall to see someone coming. "There's a guard coming. Can't talk." Jack moved out of the way, as Olaf walked down the hall.

"Hiya there!" Olaf said passing the guard from the Southern Isles, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Uhm…Hi." He said as he scratched his head, wondering if he'd just seen a talking snowman, and walked down to King Roald's room.

_Knock, Knock._

"Who is it?"

"It's me sire, I'm here to deliv'r the message?"

"Ah, send it to the old bat Elf-whatever right away." Roald opened the door. "I think pieces are following together. But considering the way that the Ice forms…I think its best he gets this message."

"Done, your majesty."

"Any word from home?"

"None of the brothers have overthrown you yet sir."

"I'd have them killed should they try. Goodnight." Roald closed the door.

Jack wondered if he showed this hostility to Elsa. He followed the knight out into the dark sky of Arendale, down past the town to the docks.

Jack followed him into the Southern Isle's ship.

"King Roald has this for you."

"Ah, ah, lets see it. Hopefully he's made progress. I'm betting on the young man!"

Jack watched as the hooded figure took the letter. Short. He was really short, with a rather old sounding voice. And yet that hood covered his face. Jack …couldn't just take it off could he? There was no "breeze" at all in the cabin...

"All this magic and what not! If the King wants to marry into it that's fine, but he'd better have-" The short figure looked at the letter. "Oh yes, those. I remember…oh grand idea! Pitch it or ditch it ! She'd have to say …yes…yes…then I shall try my best tomorrow…I just need not be seen…good, good! Jolly ho!" The man then promptly burned the letter. "If he does all this, and should he fail, I can just renounce ever being involved so much as nobody sees me! And if it does ah, ah, Arendale's covets will be mine !"

Jack sighed. There goes that idea. He couldn't steal back the ashes. He'd have to intercept one tomorrow. But Magic? Marry into it? Jack knew now he couldn't leave Arendale yet. Not if Elsa was going to end up entrapped in that sneak's plan…whatever it was.

…Speaking of Elsa, Jack went back to her room. Her window was almost closed.

He entered slowly. "Elsa?"

"What?" He looked to see her, surprisingly, this time in a nightgown, her hair down in loose strands of white blonde hair and a blanket around her shoulders. She looked undone, but even so, it was strange to see her looking less put together. She still looked good, even through the waved hair from her braid falling in her face and the large knitted green blanket that covered her white gown.

"I just came to talk but-"

"Well…well I'm going to sleep tonight... I can't believe you were spying like that?" She said, as suddenly Jack realized why she hadn't waited for him.

"I…I left for the whole day. I knew you needed to figure things out, but then I saw you and hell, I was curious! You cant blame me? I mean it was kind of fun, considering only you could see me-"

"Until he starts to think that I'm crazy! Do you want the people to think I'm strange again! I'm happy…I was happy…I mean…ugh…"

"Is that what you care about? What people think of you? Elsa can't you just be happy on your own? I mean people matter, and yea people care about you, but you can't let other people's judgments – actually is that all I am? Some crazy apparition you choose to ignore in public? You haven't made my presence known to anyone here!" Jack suddenly felt a little undermined and betrayed.

"How can I? I can see a ghost of Frost future? It's strange. I mean – Olaf can too…but I'm not trying to hide you! How do I know that when everyone else sees you, they won't take you away? I mean how long are you even staying? I mean aren't you trying to make things easier for me, because I mean I can't just neglect all my Queen duties and if you are leaving than how will I deal-"

"I'm not asking you to. I just – look I shouldn't have spied. I'm sorry. But there's something about that King, I just don't like."

"Well…I get to make the decision of judgment in the end. "

"What if you make the wrong decision?" Jack muttered out.

"Well what _is_ the right decision, Jack? Because I just don't know."

"I…I don't have an answer yet either. I wish there was a way I could answer that." Jack suddenly felt the weight again, of realizing that even if he did stop whatever Roald was planning…good or bad, he couldn't tell Elsa of three things...at least not yet.

One, that Roald was planning against her, not when he knew too little.

Two, that most of the reason he couldn't become closer friends was he knew sooner or later he'd return and never see her again.

Three, he wanted to be…more than friends, and he hated to see her in pain, but he'd bent time already farther than the Father of Time was willing to bend it, and frankly, he had no clue what the Moon had been planning bringing him back here in the first place...

Frankly, he was starting to think the Moon just had it in for the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Proposals**

"Do you need a jacket of any sorts? You can use mine, the air is almost a bitter cold today." Roald said looking at the Queen who wore nothing but her dress in the frosted air.

"No the cold doesn't bother me." She said as she walked the long pathway of the courtyard, overtaken in mounds of snow.

"I really can't understand any of it. To be able to control one of the world's strongest forces against us humans…the cold. That power, it doesn't make you any sort of witch…or sorcerer…it just makes others _envy_ you. It must."

"I highly doubt anyone would envy this kind of life." She wondered when she…or if she could muster the chance to talk to Anna about supporting her decision not to marry, at least so soon. King Roald's eyes darted questioningly to her, as she accompanied him on the walk she'd promised, more spitefully to Jack than of actual admiration for Roald.

"All the same, I think they would Queen Elsa. A beautiful Queen of Arendale, with the powers of winter's bite at her beckoning…and yet she does not use them?"

"I use them…"

"But not as much as one would think. Creating that which is living? A castle? The magnificent power of it all. You should truly be worshiped for that gift."

"I don't need worshipping. I just want to be-"

"Ah, and yet here you are, a lonely Queen. How can you not even have a King by your side?"

Elsa felt uprooted, and unprotected. This idea of a King had been mustering over her head in a large dark foreboding cloud and even King Roald knew her single as a Queen was strange…and yet-

"Why don't you have a Queen?" She countered. Why was it strange for her to be single and not a King?

"I don't have much time on my hands to amuse women ruling the Southern Isles. My brothers are mostly single themselves, and watching over them is quite a task...as you can see. I rarely ever get to partake in such conversation like this." He said rather gracefully. "And you?"

"About the same. Marriage is not a high priority…or it never _has_ been. I really don't see the-"

"I can't imagine a Queen, now, I'm not saying you couldn't, but leading an army of men into battle? I must say you surely have the power, but I'd hate to see a woman injured in a battle…it is the most dreadful of sights…" He droned on as if it had really bugged him, the thought of her in war.

"I could handle myself." She said.

"But the soldiers? Could you handle them? A sword should it come down to it? I mean building a wall of ice could only hold them back for so long…and yet those monsters-"

"I'd really prefer not to let my powers get …too out of hand. I –"

"I could help! I mean I don't have the time to maintain two armies should Sweden call out for war but…I could give lessons…do you have someone who could take the front line for you? Another man?"

"I don't, I'd really have to myself."

"I'd do it for you if I could Queen Elsa…If I could help you In any way, my father was always quite good when it came to measures of war, and left me with much training…"

"My parents passed…I never had that kind of training…I'd never planned for any of this to happen." She'd begun to wonder if he'd been talking over her or at her.

"I propose that you come by my own ship tomorrow evening before we head off. I can at the least pitch a few ideas, share the tactics my father taught me. I really do hate that I can't help more. I' m not saying you can't do this, but I'd don't feel right letting a Queen get her hands dirty of the blood of war. I'd much rather see someone else lead the way. However, please, meet me tomorrow if its not to much to ask, I can pitch you a few last ideas?

"Oh, I couldn't ask possibly any more of you. You've already done enough."

"Oh, but Queen Elsa I'm willing to do more. Even if this visit is brief, tomorrow I can show you some of the tactics in my ship before I leave. It seems as if your ship will be done by late tomorrow evening…or so we plan."

"Already? Hmm, time really has gone by so quick…" Elsa flashed him a half-hearted sympathetic smile.

"It has. I'd really like to get to know Arendale better. It has such a …homey touch. Did you ever think that, with the war coming along, you might raise taxes in preparation for the goods needed to survive? Or the enlistment of men? …actually do you have any other Royalty to lead the Arandale Cavalry if they should reach –"

"Well I would consider it, I'd really prefer not to put anyone else-"

"Ah, but you should be defending the daughters and mothers, and what your parents have left you. Ice could be quite impenetrable. Should you pass in war, the tragedy, surely your sister would grieve would she not?"

"My sister is everything to me. She's all the family I have left." Elsa found her stomach twist.

"_Everything_? Well surely then, we, I mean with all assistance I can provide, we can figure something out...someone to take your place, so the Queen and heir of Arendale doesn't have to suffer…or her sister."

"Of course. And you probably are right. I could never ask Kristoff to lead them…if he ever died …well my sister-"

"Ruling a country is hard. I can give you whatever help you need Queen Elsa. I really do wish there was _more _I could do."

"To help our troops should the time come for war, I can't ask for more. I mean an allegiance would be quite ideal…" Elsa did need to start thinking more military like if this threat of war was prevalent.

"I wish I could. But my own responsibilities are far most to my own Kingdom…if we united our powers, why with my military and your powers we'd be the saving grace of the Norweigen nation. Allegiance we have in the most basic of terms…strictly speaking making two Kingdoms closer would lead to…" He said, turning away. "On the other hand, should you accept what assistance I can provide, you should visit. All of my father's records of war are in there."

"I never have seen many of my fathers-'

"Arendale has always been…passive when it comes to war. Plus, a large war hasn't been on the playing board for a decade now…your father may not have been so inclined to partake, or to bring you with him...I doubt. I've seen a war in my youth."

"Then I will come, for the better of Arendale."

"It seems you'd do a lot for the better of Arendale."

"Its my duty as their Queen."

"Well I am quite humbled by your noble qualities as Queen, Elsa, they almost are equivalent to your beauty."

"Flattery now is it?"

"Only if you accept it."

"I'll take what you have so generously, and apologetically given to us. Your brothers doings are far from our minds now."

"I do what I can." He bowed. "Please, do not hesitate to ever call upon the Southern Isles, I will always come for your beckon of Arendale, Queen Elsa. I have a few more measures to take care of before tomorrow. Have a good evening." He kissed her hand and left to the castle.

Elsa sighed. Once again, his willingness to help seemed to fit all to perfectly into the mold of a King. But she knew, running head first into things never turned out well. And yet, her sister was the taken one and she was a single Queen. Maybe she ought to learn from her sister. She left to her room, and wondered what she would do tomorrow about all of this.

"Elsa?"

"I'm sorry Jack, I need some time alone with my thoughts, can you come back-"

"I can't. Look, Roald's been sending letters to his ship." Jack noticed an apprehensive and scolding look in her eyes. "Hey, don't ream me out just yet. I'm doing this for you. Anyway, yesterday I followed it out of curiosity and found that a small man was reading about some strange and suspicious things…anyway…today I intercepted one, unexpectedly since he sent one this morning rather than in the evening-"

"You're spying on Roald's men?! You intercepted it? What if it was about our ship? Did you let it pass?"

"I did. I only took it for a minute when the soldier was….distracted. Look, it had to do with asking that strange small hooded if everything was set up, about the back up plan should the "proposal" fail…and if they would be ready-" Jack raised up his hands to make quotations "to light it up?"

"So he has something to ask? A proposal maybe for the ship or the war…who knows…or maybe –"

"Its not the ….proposal I'm upset about ….its the other stuff. The shady figure, the strange letters…didn't sound much like a letter about a boat did it? Just watch out around him…didn't you say his brother was bad news too?"

"Oh and you're the expert. I've stood on my own this long Jack, how could you possibly think that I'd need you to baby my every action? I needed a bit of advice, sure, not someone else to-"

"Someone else? I think Anna wants you to get married because she wants you to be safe, and have someone next to you. She's not bossing you around or getting in your business...I just think she cares."

"And you?"

"I'm…I'm just trying to make sure your safe too. King Roald-"

"I'm safe. And what's more I'm actually considering asking him to make our alliance a little more concrete." Elsa felt the words come out, and then realized they didn't hold as much truth as her bitter breath had held. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hmm, so you've found your Prince Charming eh?" Jack leaned against the window frame raising an accusing eyebrow at her. "Hey, maybe I'm wrong, maybe that proposal is just to ask you to be his Queen, then you can have someone looking and watching over you all the time. Maybe lighting it up meant he's going to put on some romantic display of fireworks for you. Maybe you don't need my help anymore. But if I have a sense for bad character, don't blame me, the last person I delt with the was quite the epitome of evil, so I'd like to think I have a decent judge in character."

"What is so evil about marrying me?" Elsa started to wonder exactly what Jack was trying to say.

"Nothing." Jack said turning away. "But your special. We're both given something, and hell I get its kind of a curse at times. But you want to protect Arendale and your sister so bad…did you ever think that you might want to look out for yourself first?"

"I can handle-"

"No, that's not what I mean. You're at times stubborn, but strong willed, and yea independent…but that doesn't mean that you're invincible. I'm not invincible. You'd think being…like this…it'd be easy Elsa but its not. But hey, if you really don't need my advice anymore, I think I know my cue." Jack felt his stomach wrench, as he hopped down off the ledge and left towards the forest.

Even if he was wrong, why couldn't she just see he was trying to help so she didn't get used? Roald _had _snuck around looking for something in his room. He _ha_d been sending strange letters. And hell Jack just couldn't shake a bad feeling about that guy…or that little hooded one in the ship.

He kicked the tree he'd been standing by and the ice on the trees made a charming noise as they shook slightly.

It didn't matter. He couldn't make his point any clearer, although he hated leaving things like this. And maybe he'd have been less mad if he'd just been able to make peace with his own feelings, but instead he knew sooner or later, he'd return to his time where Elsa's life would have nothing to do with his and-

"Ouch."

Jack rubbed his head as he felt a small ball hit his head...from the sky? He looked to the sky and back to the ground. He saw a small egg…no, no, an Easter Bunny egg. He took it and opened it. So they must have tried to send him a message.

_Hey look there, Jack. Old Nick filled us in on your whole shenanigan tryin to save that girl from the past and I think you're a little crazy, but North told us not to enter this portal you got set up…anyway, he also wanted me to tell you you have less than 24 hours left before you'll get brought back here, and that weird dust stuff settles. Get back here safe so we can all ask you what the heck you were thinkin'_

_- E. Bunny, North, Sandman, & Tooth_

Jack sat on the ground. So his time really was running out. He watched as the sun began to hit the horizon, and waited for the Moon to rise…not that the Moon's plan had to come back to this time had seemed to do him much good...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Incomplete Goodbyes**

Jack felt impatient waiting for the Moon to rise. He needed answers before the time ran out, but he knew, that the Moon didn't often provide them until after. The Moon couldn't have just sent him here knowing he'd make things worse, or more complicated for Elsa…but...he knew he couldn't just sit here. He didn't have the patience.

...

Elsa felt weighted. No, she did not want to marry Roald; but should she-

And No, she did not want Jack Frost to leave her now…but how could she-

If she really was to take his advice, to do what was best for her, would that be okay? Would Arendale accept their Queen's decision? Would Anna be okay with the fact that she _may_ have to take over…or at least more responsibility if Elsa never…

…fell in love.

She looked to the window. She needed to say something to Frost before he did leave. She had a foreboding feeling that it wouldn't be long. The sun had just gone down and she waited until she was certain the halls were empty, and left her room.

She opened the door quietly to the spare room.

"Jack?"

She looked around. The window was open but the room looked untouched. As if he'd never been there. But wasn't that just it? Wasn't it that Jack wasn't here. Nobody else but her…and Olaf…but nobody knew he was here. He'd been here just for her. He'd never deviated from trying to help her. But how could she accept help when it seemed as if things were just so complicated?

She walked to the bed. Not a trace of him. He was lucky. Nobody could see him unless he really wanted them to. He sounded like he was so carefree all the time, and while it wasn't that she hated her life, or that she took her friends and family for granted… he was something she'd always wished to be. Even when she wanted to be alone, people feared she'd loose herself again. It made sense, she wasn't lonely…but still something had been missing. It felt less missing when she had Jack.

"Elsa?"

She turned to see Anna outside the door.

"You know I always thought that bed was nice. Is that what you wanted to take from this room?"

"Maybe. Where's Kristoff?"

"He went to town to go break some of the ice with the other men until tomorrow. That ship will make transportation a lot easier. Apparently the ice is the second farthest out this year…like into the water…well except for when you froze Arendale." Anna gave a sideways smile.

"It seems like nature's done it's course then without my interfering this year."

"Seems so. Are you okay Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa looked to Anna. "Oh yea, I'm fine. Its just I have a lot on my mind."

"Well if you ever need help with it all, don't forget I'm around. I'm not sure how exciting the castle is, but I'm sure we could come up with something to talk about or do if you really need a distraction?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Anna, if I didn't get married right away would you support that?"

"Of course! Elsa don't worry about it. If you want to keep being the Queen, then forget what they say. Sure it'd be nice to see you married and happy, but I mean even I know…there are a lot of fish in the sea but there are also some rotten eggs so don't worry."

Elsa laughed to herself. Only would her sister Anna make an analogy to men, with two separate concepts of fish and eggs. She wondered what a rotten egg would be doing in the sea in the first place. "Your right Anna. Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"Well I'm going to go off to bed. If you need help redecorating your room just give me a knock tomorrow!" Anna said leaving.

Elsa looked back to the bed. The empty room. She wished there was more of a trace of Jack here. Did he really leave? He said he couldn't control it…but wouldn't he say bye? Or did she mess it up too bad this time…maybe she took him for granted. She sighed and left the room.

She got ready for bed although the night was early. Her mind was racing, and her was in stomach in knots, and her chest in a strange heaviness she'd rarely felt before, as she laid in her bed and watched the Moon rise in the sky.

For some reason tonight, while she was happy that she'd talked to Anna and come to terms with that, the castle felt empty tonight. She clenched her blankets in her arms and wondered why it _had_ never bugged her that she'd never fallen in love before or had a significant other. She felt knots in her stomach at a fear that she'd have to leave her standing with Jack like this. If the Moon really was on their side, if it had given them their powers, if Jack was here because it wanted him here…then maybe the Moon could look out for her too…maybe just a little, because now she needed all the help she could get.

...

Jack had remained outside, and he had meant to return to his room, but once he'd seen Elsa talk it over with her sister, he began to realize she was figuring things out on her own. Her eyes lingered on his bed, and he couldn't figure out why, but he'd wished he'd left her something to remember him. He knew he still had another day, but he didn't know how to use that day.

He'd waited until she'd gone asleep and entered the room, floating above her bed. Her hands were tight around her quilt, and her shoulder's bunched in her sleep. For someone that had just smoothed things over with her sister…she seemed so tense.

He sighed.

What more could he give to her? He'd given her his time. His advice. His friendship. And although he wished to give her more affection, he knew, that for some reason he didn't feel contented yet. She'd come to a conclusion. She figured out her sister would follow and support her actions. She'd had her answers, and yet Jack didn't feel fulfilled yet that he'd done what he'd been set out to do.

He lowered himself closer to her, trying to make sure she wouldn't wake up.

If this was the last time that he'd really be able to be with her, before whatever came from tomorrow, then he'd never forget it. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't deny it any longer.

And with that Jack kissed Elsa's lips.

He'd would have loved to have done kissed her while she was awake, but for now this would have to be enough.

* * *

_Quick Note xox:_

_I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting for the story. I hope people don't think its too tragic, because I have lots more to do with "Jelsa" in their star crossed relationship. As soon as I came across the fandom, I realized that there was always this problem with their relationship; it would always be sort of tragic, but they fit so perfectly for each other.  
Anyway I really hope people will continue reading it. I hope to reveal a lot more in the next few chapters, thanks xox_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End**

Elsa woke up in a haze. Nothing about her sleep felt like sleep. It had plainly been one of those nights where she could have slept all day too, and her body and mind would still feel deprived.

She looked over as a cool breeze came into the room. Had she left her window open last night? She left to close it, and noticed something.

A small bit of frost had appeared on her window, and it looked strangely similar to the shape of a rabbit.

She smiled. Jack hadn't left just yet. He was right. She had to do this for herself. Maybe it was best if she just talked to King Roald this morning.

She got ready and left her room, and as she moved down the hallway she bumped into Anna.

"Oh Anna, where are you heading?"

"Nowhere…yet!" Anna smiled.

"What is it?" Elsa asked curious to what her sister was so excited about.

"Well I told you that Kristoff left to work harvesting ice? Well he left me a message, or a note that he had a surprise for me later this evening and to meet him at the end of town! I wonder what he has for me? Oh I love surprises!" Anna smiled.

"I'm sure it's lovely, whatever it is." Elsa said smiling back at her sister. "Have you seen King Roald this morning?"

"Actually I saw him leave earlier this morning. I was a little sleepless last night so I got up early to have breakfast and he said he was leaving to oversee a few things before the ship was finished tonight. Why, did you need to ask him something?"

"It can wait. He's planning on giving us a bit of advice considering the threat of Sweden's war."

"I hope we don't have a war. Nothing sounds nice about a war."

"I agree. But considering the circumstances, I'll take what advice he has, and speak with him before they leave." Elsa nodded.

"Well I'm going to get ready for this evening!"

"Its this evening Anna, are you really that excited?" Elsa laughed.

"If you had someone you really liked, and they decided to surprise you, I promise you'd be just as giddy!" Anna said as she left to her room.

Elsa smiled. She wouldn't mind a surprise like that. Not at all.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Roald looked to the Arendale boat. Its improvements did make it look vastly more impressive. Hopefully they would last….

"It's ready sir." His soldier nodded.

"And the hold, is it full?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry. Work with what I'm giving you. Believe me, if this works out right, no matter what way it you look at it, we'll all be getting an upgrade." Roald smiled and left to his quarters in his own ship. Now what was the best way to stop ice from forming?

* * *

Elsa started to question herself. Jack may not have left for good…or at least she'd assumed not…his room still was empty…but she'd really miss his advice. His friendship. His presence. She'd miss him and it –

She sighed. Why would the Moon introduce him to her if he was going to be taken away just as quick?

She'd decided she'd been too hard headed with him. She really hoped she'd see him again before he left…he'd come back to say goodbye right? He may not have left, but without a formal goodbye, it'd begun to feel like he had.

She looked at her drawer. She pulled out her gloves. She was feeling more vulnerable than normal. Maybe she would wear them tonight. It was all she felt like she had of her parents; they'd meant well in their intentions…but lately with Jack leaving she kind of felt sick of people she cared about leaving her.

She looked at her reflection in the glass window. But she had to do this. Tonight she would learn about war strategies for Arendale, and she would remain a single Queen for herself…and hopefully she would see Jack one last time before he left.

The evening sun was lowering in the sky. She took a breath and left for the Southern Isles' Ship, knowing she was making the right choice.

...

"Elsa you've come." Roald was sitting at his desk in the Captain's Quarters of the ship.

"I saw our ship out by the other dock. It looks quite impeccable."

"I'm glad the gift is appreciated. My brother's behavior…while I can see his intentions…he went about it all in the poorest of manners."

Elsa wondered what he meant by that statement exactly. "Well, if I was to ask one more thing, I'd like to be shown more about the art of war."

"Ah, and the art of war…you must always…always be one up on your opponent. A step ahead. That is what wins you a war…but I have come to realize, none of this paper…it will not do any good in theory…"

"It…won't?" Elsa looked to him. His stare was ironclad to hers.

"I think it'd be best if you had someone with experience to lead you into war…to help you lead Arendale…."

"Well I don't really have one…I mean the Captain of our-"

"I don't just mean in war Elsa."

"Then what are you saying?" Elsa said. "And it's Queen Elsa."

He smirked. "I'm sorry, I've become so used to your accompaniment these last few days, I must say I really do cherish it. I did say I was willing to do anything for you Queen Elsa, but I do have a proposal for you, if you'll hear it out?" He looked over to the porthole in the door out to Arendale's ship.

"I don't see a reason not to." She said hesitantly.

"Queen Elsa, I've come to see that it is likely in everyone's best interest, that I should propose to you to be my Queen and I your King."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: From the Proposal to Lighting Up the Sky**

"I can't…I'm sorry King Roald I can't accept…"

"Oh but you must." He said turning to her.

"Why _must_ I accept?"

"Because, I see it now! Arendale needs a male figure. You should not be alone. You're beautiful. Powerful. It is truly too much for me to pass up…I would want nothing less than you by my side."

"I must say the idea had crossed my mind, but I've decided I really don't need to rush things. For that matter I really do have to decline King Roald, no disrespect."

"Oh none taken, although I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation…"

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked.

"Like the art of war, I am one up on you dear Queen Elsa. You see, I've put quite a bit of gunpowder in the Hold of that ship-"

"What are you planning?" Elsa began to think she might have to use her powers to get out of this proposal.

King Roald took a torch from the desk, and ignited it. "To light it up…but you see that's not it…there's someone that means _everything_ to you at the bottom of that ship…"

Elsa's hands met her mouth as her stomach dropped. "Anna."

"A quick little motion is all it will take…because tell me Elsa, how well does snow and ice do in a sea of fire?" He then took her gloved hands in a swift motion and pinned them over her head, pressing the torch close to them, as he slammed her against the wall knocking a bit of air out of her. She tried to use her powers, but found that the heat had in fact only made them feel wet in her palms. His larger build was too much for her to be free. His inflated ego seemed to work against her, as his adrenaline keeping her in an iron clad pin against the side of the wall.

"Why do you want to marry me this badly?" Elsa looked at him with angry eyes.

"Ah Elsa, your powers! And until my arrival I never knew of your ice-cold beauty. Having you by my side would make Arendale and the Isles the strongest force in the war; we could stop Sweden single handedly with that kind of power."

"I don't like to use my powers…to kill."

"Says the woman who almost killed her sister, my brother and three of his soldiers, not to mention a town from a cold spell."

Elsa looked at him in a vulnerable disgust.

"Well on the other hand, to have you as a wife, Arendale's land…I can give my brothers more land, more of my own to control. I can't simply pass this up. Not to mention if my kin were to inherit your powers I-"

"I-d NEVER." Elsa started to feel more powerful in her rage against Roald. He was simply _worse_ then Hans. If only she didn't have her gloves on too. "How did you get to know all of this? Did your brother-"

"My brother never would have told me all I would have needed, he wants it for himself, not to give me more."

"…right because that would be just so _greedy_ of you?" She said spitefully unimpressed, raising her head away form his gaze.

He forcefully pushed her eyes back to his, "Oh come, it's just a simple yes, and a willing marriage? I have made sure the moment that ship combusts your kingdom will soon follow! And don't think I plan on letting you rat me out? If you say yes, everyone will live happy. You must simply accept I am your best option. We will win the war, and you will support Arendale and they won't hate you, of course I'd have to make sure to marry you now and what not but luckily that little Elf is quite useful, and make sure you - because plainly- its just-" He put his mouth to her ear. "_A_ _little yes."_

"No." She said, feeling trapped. "Your more heartless then your brother, and I'd never marry a monster like you."

"Ah, I don't think you're in the position to talk less of me Queen of Arendale." He pressed the flame closer to her hands, as she started to feel a strong burning sensation, although she doubted he would burn them off simply because it seemed he wanted to be wed to control her powers more than he simply wanted to be wed to her. But it was starting to hurt. "Actually a certain Weasel wanted in on this Arendale, and felt that I could win your heart. What he doesn't know is I don't care much to burn the place down, but if I have to I will."

"Weasel? The Ex-Duke!" Elsa suddenly realized it had been a set up from the start. "I can't- I can't just agree to marry you-" She struggled but he used his body to force her against the wall.

"At this point if you agreed to I wouldn't trust it…you're a useful ally and would be a wonderful wife, but to have your powers playing against me, why well I wouldn't let your hands come near me if they had the chance-yet. You could freeze me to death, but then you would be a killer. You can blame me for treason, but I am still a King with a strong army. You can deny my advances, because unless I say otherwise by the time that Moon hits the top of sky, your sister will parish for certain, and believe me the town will too-"

"I'll save my sister."

"Can ice freeze the strong heat of a flame? How about a boat load?" Roald looked down on her. "I could have you here and should you have my kin I'd-"

"This is not something one inherits. My mother nor father had these powers. I'd would not let you-"

"Then time is ticking Elsa, and I have all night. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way, because I can't see you saying yes, and considering I don't feel like succumbing to your ice-cold wrath… I feel like the sky will be lit aflame tonight don't you? Because you denied my proposal…it could have been easy, but now you know that when everything is on fire and you can do nothing…it will be your fault."

Suddenly two soldiers, with just as evil of stares came in and took Roald's place holding her down with the torch.

"She ain't going to freeze us is she your Majesty?"

"She couldn't. It seems I have found her weak spot." Roald looked to her and then to the port whole that saw the ship adjacent. "It's simply over dear Queen Elsa, if I cannot have your power by my side, I will simply destroy everything. I will build it from the ground up in your wake, but you'll just have to watch everything burn first."

Elsa didn't know if he meant her sister was her weak spot, or the hot heat of the fire which had surely blistered her hands, as neither of the men were all but gracious or gentle in their hold on her, nor worried to be placing the fire too close to her hands, which were now behind her back. She'd never dreamed that the evil flame of one man could do so much harm.

Elsa looked to the full Moon that was creeping higher into the sky. The Moon _had _to be the deciding factor didn't it, as she hoped it wouldn't raise any higher in the sky. She started to worry. Her hands stung sorely from that close heat of the fire, as even her gloves had frayed from the pain. Kristoff was gone and completely unaware. Olaf was probably with him. Anna was in the boat with the gunpowder …and she couldn't say yes because she knew he simply would not believe her…she wanted to use her powers but she couldn't and if she did, could she even get to Anna? She looked at the door and saw a soldier outside it. The door was locked…she had put herself in this position…if she'd only listened to-

- Jack, where are you?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Rescue**

Jack hadn't left yet.

Jack had been sitting under a tree in the forrest, and knew quite well in his mind that King Roald was likely proposing to Elsa. At this point it was her decision…he couldn't do anymore.

He'd watched the sun go down, and for a while the Moon rise. It wasn't until the Moon, in its full glory, was almost halfway in the sky, when he felt something stir inside him from his thoughts.

He looked sharply to the Moon. It seemed to glow brighter. He felt something. Something was wrong.

"Is it you? Are you telling me something? You can't make me leave just yet…no…not if-" Jack called out to the Moon. He swore he saw the Moon get a little bigger.

And that was when he heard it.

_"Jack!"_

It couldn't have been real. It felt like a ripple, a spirit of a voice in his mind. But maybe... did Elsa ask the Moon for help and maybe the Moon was forwarding the message? Is that what this was about? Waiting until the last minute for everything to come crashing down?

But if Elsa was in danger, all he could do was pray to the Moon he could stay long enough to save her.

He left quickly for King Roald's ship. He heard talking from the ship's quarters. Elsa. Roald. Something wasn't right. He hated to admit it but he had a strong feeling that he'd guessed right about Roald. He looked to the door. A soldier.

Once more the small figure which was once hooded but now looked more like a small old man, with a rather large mustache was pacing back and forward in front of the cabin door.

"What on earth did he want with that gun powder? And how long could it take to woo that Ice Queen to marry him?"

"Not supposed to say sir. But Roald had strict orders not to let anyone in."

"Oh poppycock! I am the one who came up with this plan! I-"

Jack didn't need to hear anymore. He tapped his staff against the floor of the ship and suddenly they watched as the deck had become a rink of ice.

"Witchcraft! She's going to turn us into popsicles!" Elfrig jumped into the soldier's arms, who scrambled and slid across the deck.

"Actually I'm going to make sure nobody stops me from getting Elsa out." Jack then used his powers to create an ice puck and hit it at them with his staff, as it pushed them towards he edge of the boat as they fell in the water.

"Ah, we're done for! I can't swim! She's bewitched the boat!" The ex-Duke said as he scrambled over the soldier who was barely staying afloat himself.

Jack silently wished at that moment he had some of Sandman's sand to put this old man to sleep so he simply would shut up. He rolled his eyes and went for the door.

"What on EARTH is that noise out there!?" Roald had heard some of the ruckus outside. He looked out the door's porthole window and saw nothing. "Where is that soldier?"

Just then Jack blasted open the door sending Roald to the floor in surprise.

"No breeze could open that door! Elsa did you do this?"

"No, I didn't." Elsa looked around to see the door open, trying to free herself from the grasps of the large male soldiers. "But Jack did!" Her eyes lit up as she saw him enter.

"Elsa!" Jack said. "I don't know how much time I have but I have to get you out of here!"

"JACK? Who's Jack?!" Roald said getting up.

Jack then looked to him. "Me." He then froze the ground at Roald's feet planting them firmly to the ground.

"What is this!? What is this chaos?!" Roald said looking wide eyed to Elsa.

"It's the Queen of Ice! Her powers aren't just from her hands!" The two soldiers panicked. One of them dropped the torch.

In that moment Elsa pushed free and ran to Jack. It was also in that moment Roald began to see Jack, when he saw that Elsa had in fact ran into someone. Roald then put took out a firearm from his back and shot it through the glass porthole.

Elsa's eyes widened in terror. "Jack, I have to go save my sister."

"Where is she?" Jack looked to her and then saw her singed hands. "Elsa your hands…"

"The other ship…it's going to be set it on fire any moment now that Roald shot the pistol, and I can't let her die." Elsa said. "And their fine. Most of my powers come from my hands…the burns…they'll go away…but I can't-"

"Let me help you, fire isn't easy to tame in large amounts." Jack asked, as he made this floor an ice rink too as the two stooges played a similar uncoordinated dancing game, just as the old man and the other soldier had, preventing the what little fire from the torch was left from spreading.

"Please go find Kristoff first. He'll be able to help too. Make sure somehow that the people of Arendale stay away from the docks. Its too dangerous." Elsa said as she tore herself from him and left out the door.

"Elsa wait-" Jack called out.

"There is another person here! Get the fool!" Roald suddenly chimed out.

"Where is he?" A soldier asked, before landing on the ground in another crash on the ice.

"Let me do you two a favor." Jack froze what limbs they had onto the floor.

"Who are you?" Roald sneered, his feet planted firmly in ice to the floor. He debated blasting it with his gun but he didn't feel like loosing his feet.

"Jack Frost. Nice to finally meet you, it's really too bad Elsa didn't go for your whole evil proposal…you know I warned her. But hey, I'd say she got cold feet…although I think I'd give that one to you." Jack smirked before he closed the door and froze it shut.

He looked out and saw that the other ship was now in the beginnings of flames. Elsa was bravely running towards it over the water, as with each step she took the water froze to solid ice.

He had to find Kristoff. Then he would make sure they made it out okay. He looked to the Moon. "If you take me away now, everyone will die. Just give me enough time to see this out." Jack had an idea before he left. He turned and froze each of the sails to ice. And went out to go find Kristoff.

...

Kristoff had in fact been harvesting ice-blocks along the river where the ice was the thickest. He was just returning to the castle when-

"Oh hi Kristoff. Say I was going to ask do you know where Elsa and Anna are? Also do you think it smells a little bit like a bonfire in the air? Just a hint of burning wood?" Olaf asked.

"I thought Anna and Elsa were here at the castle…and…I don't know-" Kristoff and Sven sniffed the air.

"OLAF!" Jack suddenly appeared, flying up. He'd looked at the river first, and frankly he'd wasted a lot of time looking for Kristoff.

"Uhm Jack you know I can't talk now to you with Kristo-" Olaf whispered.

"No, no I don't care anymore. You have to hurry and convince Kristoff to come down to the docks! The ship is on fire and Anna and Elsa are stuck inside!" Jack pleaded.

"Who would light the ship on fire?" Olaf asked.

"The ship is on fire?!" Kristoff asked.

"Apparently the ships on fire…and it was…" Olaf waited for Jack.

"King Roald set a trap for them. Look just get him down there, we need to save them now!" Jack said as he left to make a barrier of ice to stop the town's people from getting close. If Elsa could make a castle as she claimed, then he could do that at the least…but frankly he was more interested in going back to save Elsa and Anna. But he'd have to leave that to Kristoff temporarily… Elsa always looked out for others before herself. He sighed and left for the town.

"…it was King Roald and Elsa and Anna are in the boat!" Olaf exclaimed.

"..wait how did you know-" Kristoff stopped in his tracks.

"Well Jack Frost."

Kristoff gave him a curious look to which Sven matched.

"Jack Frost, you know the guy that's been helping Elsa with all of her problems, and is actually a Guardian which is kind of like a Unicorn because not everyone can see them, but if you believe he's here you'll see him. Except Elsa and I can see him…oh and he has powers like Elsa with frost! But no more dumb questions lets go save them!"

Kristoff shrugged, and jumped on Sven and took Olaf and they rushed down to the docks. "If you're right Olaf, I hope they're okay!" Kristoff had an uneasy feeling to his stomach. Fire didn't sound like an easy feat for Elsa, and he hated the thought of loosing Anna after no more than a year ago, he'd thought he'd failed her once before.

...

Meanwhile Elsa had reached the ship. She had to get in. She used her powers to create a slope of ice to the deck, however the closer she got the warmer it became. Water dripped down. She had to be careful not to slip.

She jumped from the edge of the slope as it melted from the deck's flames to the deck of the ship.

"Okay Elsa." She said as she got on, almost once engulfed in smoke, as it filled her lungs. She had nothing to wrap around her mouth, her dress tail was to thin. She put her arm in front of her mouth. "You can do this."

She then saw the base of the deck crumble not too far away. She ran over towards the stairs, but falling debris of the masts stopped her. She tried to use her powers to out due the flames but as soon as the small section of flames died, flames crawled back just as quickly onto the debris of masts, in a wall of high flames. Then there was a subtle blast from below.

Her stomach dropped.

Anna.

She gave up on the stairs and turned to the hole in the deck and looked down in it.

"Anna!" "Anna!" She heard nothing. She carefully stepped down. The lower she got the more smoke she inhaled. Her dress was singed from the flames, and she only hoped her powers would keep her cool against the hot flames as she stepped deeper into the ship.

She looked around. It was a strait slope downwards of debris.

She climbed lower and lower inhaling more smoke. She coughed. "Anna! Please Anna answer me?" With every step she took the small heat left from the debris would hiss out from under her, as her emotions raised.

The hold was just a little farther down. Hopefully the gunpowder wouldn't set aflame just yet. She skidded down, cutting herself on sharp edges of broken wood, and metal, the heat of the flames singing through to her skin.

She looked around through the smoke. The hold. "Anna! Please Anna! Please!"

Her cries became more and more desperate filled with tears that hit the floor if only for a minute, relieving some of the fire. Her feet created puddles on the floor, as she saw not even ice could win. A single gunpowder barrel was broken on the floor, but ahead she could make out more. She prayed that the roof of the Hold wouldn't fall on her as she looked.

"ANNA!"

She stopped. She needed to listen. She just needed to hear-

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes grew wide. She turned to see that on the other side of the hold, her sister was tied up, soot black, dress singed worse than her own.

"Anna!" She took a piece of hot broken wood, which burned in her hands against the blisters that Roald had left her. It hurt to touch it, as her powers only gave her a quick relief from the smoldering flames. She took it and broke through Anna's rope ties.

"Elsa, why did you-"

"I wasn't going to leave you Anna. I think Jack and Kristoff are coming but we have to hurry."

"Jack?" Anna said meekly coughing from the smoke.

"Just trust me. We just need to get to the top and we'll be fine." Elsa dragged her sister towards the slope of fallen debris that she'd climbed down on. She let Anna go first.

"But your powers…"

"They don't seem to work well in this heat. We-" Elsa took a minute to try to catch her breath. All of her anxiousness over Anna had caused her to breathe too heavily in the thick cloud of smoke and flames. She coughed. "-need to get up there before the flames conquer it again and it turns to dust. I could … let them go again, but I'm not sure I can…I don't want to-" Elsa, knowing her sister would be safe, and Jack was still around…if they could get through this. Luckily the lower level was not nearly as full of fire as the deck where the oxygen was the most plentiful.

"Its okay sis, we'll figure it out. I'm sorry about King Roald…" Anna said as they climbed.

"It's fine…we'll just make sure he gets what he deserves when were out of here." Elsa looked up to the deck. She could see the faintest glimmer of blue sky past the flames. Elsa's foot slipped and some of the debris tumbled beneath her. If they fell, after this, there was no way they'd get up again.

"Ugh." Anna pulled herself up by her hands and got to the deck. The deck was as lit up with flames as the bottom of the ship was. It wouldn't be long before they reached the far corner of the Hold with the rest of the gunpowder.

"ELSA! ANNA!"

"Kristoff!" Anna said at the faint voice of the yell. She ran forward to see if she could see him.

Elsa pulled herself up, halfway up, her arms pushing the rest of her lower body up. Anna maneuvered herself to the edge of the boat.

"Jump into the water. I'll help you out!" Kristoff yelled, as Anna saw him.

"Elsa, come on!" Anna yelled as she saw her sister still only half out.

"I'm coming. Go ahead!" Elsa said as she pulled her elbow farther onto the deck. It was harder to get up then she'd thought…for some reason…

Anna looked worriedly to her sister.

"Jack is here now, Elsa will be okay!" Olaf yelled.

"Jack? Who is this Jack?" Anna asked.

"Just come on!" Kristoff was worried. "I'd hate to rush everyone, but that's gunpowder in there!"

Anna nodded and jumped into the water, as Kristoff instantaneously pulled her out.

Elsa had still not been able to pull herself up. She looked down to see that she'd snagged on a piece of wood debris on the deck. She pulled at it as it ripped even farther.

"My dress it's stuck!" Elsa cried out as she pulled at it desperately, hoping her time wouldn't run out before the barrels lit up.

Jack arrived on the deck. The smoke was thick, but he could still breathe fine. The Moon must have heard his plea to stay a little longer…or maybe Father Time was on his side. He heard Elsa's cry and ran to the large part of the deck that had fallen through.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up and in the place of the dark sky and smoke was Jack's face.

"I'm stuck!" She cried, coughing hard, as the smoke was making her lungs hurt and her head dizzy. Her dress's train had been snagged by various parts of the sharp spear of wood of the fallen mast in the pile, and the flames had grown above and the smoke beneath was thick. "Is everyone safe?"

"I covered it. Just worry about yourself. We're going to have to pull!" Jack took her hands and pulled, trying to help her up.

"It's ripping…" Elsa said squinting as she tried to use her legs. Elsa then felt her chest grow heavy. She started coughing harder than before.

"Elsa come on we have to get you out of here." He still tried to pull her, as she started to shake from her coughs.

"Jack…" Elsa wheezed out.

"What?" He asked as suddenly it got harder to pull her up.

"The debris…there's nothing beneath my feet…"

Jack watched as the pathway that had led Elsa down to her sister in the hold crumbled and her dress ripped leaving, falling to the hold like a transparent glimmer of snow, dancing in the heat. But a trail of flames soon engulfed it, in a single pathway down, right towards the far corner of the hold…the same corner that held the three barrels of gunpowder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: In All It's Tragedy... There Will Be Light**

Anna and Kristoff waited away from the blaze.

Kristoff had to hold Anna down. They couldn't go back.

The fire blazed on.

"Jack…Jack was going to get Elsa. They'll be fine….right?" Olaf's voice hit a high pitch at the end of his words.

"Who is this Jack? Where's Elsa?" Anna said her eyes wide and watering with tears. "I shouldn't have left her…why did you have to-"

"I thought she was right behind you."

"She…she was…" Anna started to cry.

* * *

Jack had felt Elsa's grip. Loosen. Lost. He almost dropped her

There wasn't any time left.

He couldn't even see the hold with all of the flames and smoke.

He pulled her up in his arms with all that he could.

He felt the rumble of the fire.

It was now or never. He looked to the Moon.

If the Moon took him now…

Elsa had no chance.

If Elsa became too lost in unconsciousness… he feared her belief of him would end too soon, and … he couldn't support her anymore…

Her face was soot stained, her hands blistered.

Was this what he was to be? Her saving grace...

* * *

Anna and Kristoff watched as suddenly the rumbled of the fire, started.

"Get down now!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna couldn't move her eyes from the explosion flames, and in the middle, shooting up from the heat, she swore she saw a thin line of white, travel to the sky. A single trail of ice tailed from the ship to the sky.

Was that Elsa's last cry of aid for help?

She felt Kristoff's grip tighten on her. Her eyes welled with tears.

"No…"

Silence echoed after the explosion through them like an arrow.

"NO! Don't 'No" yet Anna! Look, Look there's Jack and Elsa!" Olaf pointed.

Jack flew down with Elsa in his arms.

Kristoff knew.

Anna knew.

Nothing but Elsa's Guardian Angel could have saved her from that.

That's when they began to see.

"Olaf…" Jack swallowed as she suddenly fell out of his arms into the snow as he kneeled down.

"What just happened? How come-?" Anna saw Elsa fall _through_ Jack's arms.

'I'm not really…" Jack started. He looked up to Anna and met his crying eyes with hers. "Someone needs to try to resuscitate her… the smoke... If she doesn't…if she can't believe in me because… she's not…I'm nothing more then…a ghost…" Jack's hands hit the ground in fists.

Anna's hands met her mouth in a gasp. "Kristoff!"

"I know, but is that-"

"I don't care just do it!" Anna yelled.

Kristoff swallowed. He had to wake Elsa up. He tried to resuscitate her. Breathing air into her lungs.

...

Five minutes passed.

...

"I …I think... it was too much smoke…and…her burns…" Kristoff mumbled.

Nobody could say a word.

Elsa's hair wasn't even blonde from all the soot and smoke anymore.

Her dress wasn't the glorious iridescent magic of her powers it had once been but a shamble of fabric and burns.

Her hands red from trying to use her powers in the heat beneath the blisters….

Her arms and legs with bruises and burns…some around her wrists…

And yet nobody thought for a moment…

"…she…she saved me. She's gone… because of me." Anna felt to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Kristoff watched as Olaf was slowly beginning to fade into snow, as they all felt too hollow.

Jack looked up to Anna in his own guilt. He'd seen that look before in his sister's eyes. If the Moon was depending on Jack to save Elsa... he felt his jaw tighten.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR HER IF YOU KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS? WHY?!" Jack looked to the full Moon, as it sat above them in the sky, as if it was looking down on their tragedy in all its glory and white light.

He gripped his staff hard. Suddenly the snow turned to ice around them. He couldn't even touch her. Save her.

"WHY WOULDN"T YOU TELL ME? WHY …why did you have to take her from-" He couldn't even say me.

"Why couldn't I have …just been able to save her…WHY COULDN'T YOU? She deserves to live…I never had to run into flames to save my sister…I played stupid games…she deserves more than this…"

Jack silently wished with all his being.

_Please…this can't be the end…I can't leave like this. _

_Moon…please, do something. Just another chance…to save Elsa. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: There will be Light … Just believe the Moon is Always Just and Right**

Jack couldn't stop his tears.

He felt almost stupid for crying to the Moon.

It had been his fault. He'd walked away to soon.

He felt them fall, through Elsa like the ghost he'd really been to her life.

He'd-

For a brief moment he swore he saw his tear hit Elsa.

Suddenly the wind broke their solemn silence, in a gush so strong that even Kristoff covered Anna from the blow.

They watched as suddenly the snow was taken up in the area around them in the high wind.

As the snow cleared in the light of the Moon and they noticed…

Elsa was gone.

And yet a spiral of snow stayed in her place, as they watched as it flew up into the sky as the glisten of sparkling wind led icy snow suddenly formed-

Jack looked briefly to the Moon. "_It couldn't be…" _He thought to himself.

Anna and Kristoff couldn't believe it.

"ELSA!"

Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her. Kristoff looked stunned.

Elsa stood before them. As she once was. Her hair now had a more silver touch to it, but her hands…her dress…it was all the same.

"How am I?" Elsa looked at her hands as if she'd been just as lost. She looked to Kristoff. And then to Olaf.

She took it upon herself to fix Olaf…since they're were parts of him that were clearly not as there as they should be but-

"Oh oh, I'm a whole again! Elsa I'm so happy your back!" Olaf nestled into Elsa's leg.

She turned to Jack.

"Did you save me?"

"I-" Jack looked at her. How could he say this?

"Elsa I can't believe your back! Jack must have saved you, Kristoff tried to revive you and we were certain you were gone but then the wind came and Jack was yelling at the Moon or some crazy thing, but we all know that after Kristoff's little Rock family that things aren't what they seem…and yea we can see Jack now, you should have told us about him-"

"Miss? Princess Anna?"

Anna turned to see an Arendale Guard. "It took us a while to get through this strange ice wall to the docks, where is Queen Elsa? Is everything alright?"

"Where is Queen Elsa, she's right here silly can't you see her and-" Anna looked to Elsa who was wide eyed and Jack who'd put his finger to his lip. Anna shushed, as confused as she was.

"We need to clear out the rubble. If everything's okay…we'll send a search team out for the Queen…" The Guard said solemnly. Kristoff nodded and he left.

"What…what was that?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked to Jack.

Jack sighed. "Elsa…I didn't save you. I tried. But you'd passed out, and I can't say…I tried to get us out of there and use all I could….all of my powers-"

"That was you I saw…that white trail to the sky…" Anna made the connection.

Jack nodded. "But you didn't make it. I don't know if the Moon had hoped for me to save you Elsa. I –asked the Moon to give me another chance to save you…I just didn't know that chance…was my prayer…"

"Jack what's going on?" Elsa asked. She stepped closer to him.

"Elsa…I think you're like me now."

"Like you?"

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly felt Jack more solidly then she ever had.

"I think…well your not a Guardian exactly but the Moon's given you another chance."

"So she's not alive?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm …not?" Elsa looked to Jack from her hands.

"You kind of are. We're not really dead; were still here in the physical world, but somewhere in between, somewhere where we can use our powers to help others, and as long as people believe in us we can be seen. I think that's why you guys haven't stopped seeing her. It happened to me after I saved my own sister... I'm not sure if it was actually me or the Moon just-"

"So you can still be around?" Anna asked. She'd never thought her sister would end up like this.

"Of course I wouldn't leave but-"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Jack turned away.

"What? How can you say that?" Elsa asked.

"If I'd saved you, you could live your life longer. You could have been happy. But I didn't. And now…. Now…this is a blessing Elsa, but it's not as easy living like this. I don't think I have long before I'll be back to my own time and-"

"Jack, I'm certain, had you not saved me from the fire, had you not shown me the Moon's gift is not only mine…I would certainly have died. Or worse been Roald's Queen…"

"Will you be able to stay with us?" Anna asked.

"Always." Elsa smiled. "I'll help you through all the trials of being Queen."

"… being…Queen?" Anna asked.

"Anna I can't be a Queen like this…if you believe in me though…I'll help you and Kristoff's every move. Olaf too." Elsa smiled.

"It will be hard. You will exist long after your sis-"

"Oh stop. You've been around me for far to long with all this pessimistic speech." Elsa turned to Jack. "Its just as much my fault. I believed in Roald's silly game…and now I can still turn him to ice in all of my glory."

"Uhm, yea I wouldn't don't abuse this now." Jack smirked. "Abuse your powers and you'll end up being someone like Pitch…who is really quite evil and feared, but hey if you want to have some fun with it, I won't stop you."

"True. I'll just make sure he gets what he deserves. Nothing more. Nothing less." Elsa smiled back. "It's strange. I wish I could have seen this coming…"

"Tell me about it."

Jack met Elsa's eyes.

"Uhm…why don't we go make sure those Soldiers are doing their job-" Olaf guided Kristoff and Anna away.

"What why?" Anna asked.

"I think they need a little time alone…" Olaf looked back to the pair.

"I don't mean to scare you Elsa. Being like this does have its perks…I just wanted you to live a happier life…you seemed like you were going to move past this you know?"

"I couldn't have without you. I can't imagine living past my sister will be easy…did you have to-"

"I did. It was hard, but that's where we can make their lives easier. We don't always get the recognition but-"

"How long have you been like this?"

"I haven't kept track. But a couple hundred…its really different in 2014, I'll give you that much."

"Oh, wow, I hope I can handle it all alone…" Elsa suddenly wondered if her powers would grow out of control if she started to feel alone.

"You won't be alone, like you said. Anna will always believe in you, and make sure Anna tells her kids of the same thing. It'll get harder, but Olaf seems to be linked to you too…and I mean maybe there are more people like me out there…I mean people like us or-"

"I don't know if there will ever be anyone like you Jack." Elsa said as the space between them closed.

Jack felt his lips close to Elsa's and maybe if this was the last moment they had-

_But you see it was just then, that the last of the sand had fallen._


End file.
